A Grim Future
by Speedarious
Summary: Frisk, the fallen child, falls once again, this time into the land of Remnant. While Frisk's friends may try and save em, it might be too late as disaster is bound to strike soon. After all, the powers of Fall can be quite devastating if left to the wrong hands. (Takes place in RWBY Vol. 3 if you didn't catch my drift. While the story is about Frisk the monster crew will be too!)
1. A CHARAismatic Entrance

**Heya guys and welcome to my new FanFic, A Grim Future. DON'T SKIP THIS I'M ABOUT TO DROP THE BACKSTORY! I'll try and keep these things at the beginning short and sweet as to not waste you peoples time. Thanks for reading and enjoy! (I don't own Undertale or RWBY, respective rights to respective peeps)**

 **This takes place in Volume 3 of RWBY and as for Undertale...well I'll try and explain the best I can. Frisk attempts a Neutral run, then is tricked into a Genocide run by flowey at the end of their run. Frisk bails out on the Sans fight unable to finish him. They then complete the True Pacifist run, but the world outside isn't as great as planned. Why? Because something has pulled their beloved human away from them.**

 **And that's where we begin…**

 _ **XxXxX**_

' _Oww...why does my head hurt so much?'_ Frisk thought. ' _Where are the others…?'_

' **Look around smart one, this isn't exactly home. There's no chocolate.'** another voice thought, resonating inside Frisk's head. ' _Good morning to you too Chara.'_ Frisk thought again, looking around at their surroundings, finding a lush green forest.

' **I'm going back under. Call me up if there's any** _ **fighting**_ **that needs to be done.'** Chara hissed, putting extra emphasis on the word fighting. Frisk knew that every kill they obtained would raise their LOVE, and give Chara more control. Remembering what happened in that twisted world, Frisk made sure to never kill again. ' _Alright. I'll call you whenever we're back home then.'_

With that, Frisks inner demon faded. That being taken care of, it was time to look around for someone who could help, and as if on command a giant looking black bear came into view. Maybe he could help.

"Hey!" Frisk called to it, gaining its attention as the monster's blood red eyes shifted towards the sound of the child's voice, and began bounding towards it with fast pace.

"I-I-I'm lost! Do you know where I could find any of the locals? Or give me some p-pointers to where I am?" Frisk called to the creature, beginning to become scared as it continued to get closer at an alarming rate. ' _Stay Determined Frisk….Come on!'_

"Hey I'm not gonna hurt you! It's alright jus-" ' **DUCK YOU COWARD!'** yelled a voice from within, and Frisk did as the voice commanded and the black figure flew overhead. ' _Chara I got this. Just hang back we can still be friends.'_ ' **No, Frisk that thing feels like Flowey. It's soulless. Killin it will gain you no LOVE and no EXP. Let me take over.'**

Frisk began a mad sprint as the mad figure thing got back up and continued its charge. ' _Sorry but I don't work that way! If we can't spare it then we flee!'_ The monster let out a loud cry as it closed in on its prey, the bloodlust and hatred seen boiling in the very soul of its being. It had become the Hunter and it was about to get the kill. ' **Frisk! This thing is about to make you a hot cat, stop resisting and let me kill it!'**

' _If I die then I'll reset! Maybe then I will find out where we are anyways!'_ Frisk madly thought as they jumped to the side and evaded a devastating blow by the black bear monster. ' **What about your promise to** _ **Sans?**_ **That you'll never reset again?'** The monster began wildly slashing at Frisk with it's claws, making contact for the first time leaving three holes in the shirt they were wearing. ' _Do it.'_

Suddenly everything about Frisk changed. Their eyes turned a dark red shade, their shirt from blue and purple to a green and yellow color. Their movement turned from defensive to offensive in an instant, pushing the black thing away with brute force.

Chara stood up, armed with the usual stick and bandaid, and prepared for a fight. ' _Promise me you'll make it quick.'_ Frisk asked in the back of Charas mind, ' **I've come because dying hurts like hell. Not because I like you Frisk. Don't make demands you know I won't keep.'**

The bear lunged again, and in an amazing show of speed and placement Chara sidestepped the creature and delivered a brutal blow to its side. ' **NGH I MISSED! Maybe if you'd let me kill more often I would have gotten him down in one hit!'** Chara thought to Frisk as they turned on their heal and launched the stick directly into the creature's skull, making it shatter into a billion dust particles on the ground.

' _You were right, no EXP or LOVE was gained… So these things really are soulless?'_ Frisk asked, regaining control of their body on command. Chara's green and yellow shirt fading away back to Frisks usual jumpers, and their irises going back to normal. ' _Uhh...Chara? Where's the witty remark?'_

Before Frisk could get an answer 12 pairs of red eyes peaked out from the bushes. They were all the same kind of monster as the one Chara had killed, but much much bigger. It dawned on Frisk as they realized that they had killed their cub, before any action could be taken though a scythe slashed them all in half, taking only one fluid motion. Leaving behind a spectacle of falling dust and a single man with an interesting weapon laying over his shoulder.

"What's a little girl like you doing out here?" he asked, "Don't you know it's dangerous out here?"

Frisk looked down at their feet and began fiddling their thumb, "I-I got lost.. then th-the monster attacked me." They said pointing to their torn shirt. "I just wanna go home…"

"There there.." the man said, kneeling down to Frisks height and putting his hand on their head. "Tell me where you live and I'll see if I can't give you a lift back home."

"I live near Mount Ebbot. I'm with Toriel and Asgore if you've ever seen them." Frisk answered, feeling a bit flustered about the contact. It's not like Frisk hadn't seen another Human recently, it's just ever since they'd become accustomed to monsters they had become shy around humans. It's not as if Frisk didn't like humans but the- "Mount Ebbot? I'm sorry I've never heard of the place…"

They stood there, eyes locked as it dawned on Frisk. It was happening again. They were stuck in another foreign place with no escape route. There's no telling if a reset would even work.

"Look kid, how about this." He said as he removed his hand from Frisks head and used it to take them by the hand. "We go back to my boss. We try and find where you live and in the meantime we give you some shelter. Sound good?" he asked, receiving a thankful nod of acceptance from Frisk. "Names Crow, I don't think I caught your name?"

"Frisk." they replied, taking Qrow's hand as they began to walk by his lead. This was the start of Frisks new journey….

 ** _XxXxX_**

"OH MY GOD! SANS! THE HUMAN HAS BEEN GONE FOR TWO DAYS NOW! HOW WILL THEY EVER SURVIVE THAT LONG WITHOUT MY SPAGHETTI?!" Papyrus shouted to his brother, who was calmly eating a breakfast of fried water.

"hey, don't worry about it bro. frisk doesn't have a _bone_ to pick with anyone." Sans replied in his usual fashion, "besides if frisk ain't back by tomorrow then I'm gonna have to find the _guts_ to find em` myself." and right on que Toriel enters the kitchen with oven mitts in hand.

"Oh dear! I've forgotten to take out my pie! Oh I hope it isn't burnt…" she said, applying the oven mitts and opening the stove only to be welcomed by a thick black smoke. "Oh my.. what a cruel fate is this. Someone turned off my alarm and now my snail pie for Frisk is ruined…" She removed the pie from the oven and laid it on the counter. "Who would do such a thing?"

Sans glances over at the small golden flower sitting in the windowsill, but doesn't make a sound.

"I'M GOING OFF TO LOOK FOR FRISK! TELL UNDYNE AND ALPHYS AND ASGORE AND METTATON AND FRISK AND ASGORE I'M GOING OFF TO LOOK FOR THE HUMAN!" Papyrus said as he jumped out the window. The first time he did it Toriel was quite worried, but at this point they kept extra windows under the couch.

It was not long after Papyrus's leave that Sans finished his 'food' and put away his bowl, "hey" he says, looking over at you. "the chapters over. leave a review or whatever if you feel like the author should keep this going. It's days like these.. kids like you… should be giving motivation. oh and for those of you coming back here to read this again to see if the author was lying.. he did. he tried but couldn't reset us. cruel guy huh? so...what are you waiting for? me to become a _pile of bones?_ chapter end."

 _ **XxXxXxXx**_

In all seriousness guys and gals, this is a Stoorry now, but I'll upload more quickly if you guys give me the Determination to keep going with it. And as for the "bear" yes that was a baby Ursa. As for what happened to Chara, you'll have to see. As always, thanks for reading!


	2. A FRISK Meeting

**Holy Jeebus people thanks for the support! As someone who once tried a crossover before I didn't expect quite the amount of views in under 12 hours. I'll keep writing this and as reviews go I'll respond to them at the bottom as not to bother the people who wish to read. Next chapter!**

 _ **XxXxX**_

"So you met her in the woods?" Ozpin said calmly, pacing back and forth in front of his desk. Each step he took was in perfect sync with the gears aligned throughout the room. After all, it was his office and that metal chink of gears can get in your head.

Qrow stood in front of him calmly, knowing his debrief was just another part of his day and not necessarily an interrogation. "Yeah, well I assume it's a she. I don't actually know what gender it is. Poor thing was so scared I didn't have the heart to question it too much. Heh heh, reminded me of little Ruby back in the day."

Ozpin looked over at him, almost studying him for any signs of difference, before stopping in front of his desk and leaning back onto it. "This situation… it can be dealt with, but I'm worried. The Vytal festival is about to be in full swing, Pyrrha still hasn't made her decision, and the White Fang has been oddly silent. I can deal with each of these as they appear but the last thing I need, no, we need. Is a lost child to deal with who rambles on about mountains that don't exist."

"Look I'll deal with the kid. I can ask Ruby and Yang to take care of em` for me, they always wanted a little sibling anyways. Well one of them did at least." Qrow said in response as he turned his back and began walking to the elevator. "I'll see what I can do about learning anything of importance from the kid, and if you're wondering the mission was a success. Now it's up to you to finish the job."

That being said he walked into the elevator and reached over to the control panel hitting the "2". The doors began to slide shut as Ozpin gave him a quick nod before the two men separated. Now just to find where Frisk had went…

 _ **XxXxX**_

' **This is a terrible idea'** the usual voice said inside Frisk's head. ' **Why can't you stay still and just wait for Qrow to return?'** 'Because I'm hungry and I need something to eat. Unlike back home we don't have an endless supply of hot cats and spaghetti.' Frisk mentally replied, almost skipping down the endless corridors of hallways that were bound to lead to the lunchroom.

It had been about a day's trip to get to Vale, and when they did arrive they had been dumbfounded. It was as if Asgore's castle had eaten another underground. The streets held vendors and tourists. The buildings flew high into the sky, but the centerpiece was the place Qrow called Beacon. It stood strong in the middle of the city and was capable of filling any soul with determination. Well maybe not any.

Beacon was the school for hunters and huntresses, but for Frisk it was a mad labyrinth of hallways and randomly placed lockers. ' **Do me a favor and let me take over so I can kill myself. Again.'** Chara whinned as Frisk took another turn into a hallway, but luckily this one had people in it.

Standing in the middle of the path were five individuals. One was wearing entirely black (minus his head) and donned a grey and gold armor. A symbol could be seen amidst his chest, a bird of some sort. The next was a bunny girl, enough said. The last three were standing behind captain grey and gold, wearing similar clothing as their forward most member in quite an intimidating factor.

' **Doubt an idiot like you would know this, but the American Eagel over there is in an offensive stance.'** the voice warned them, ' _and that is important why…?'_ ' **UGH you really ARE an idiot. It means he's about to throw a punch at the meat sack in front of him.'** at hearing this Frisk went into a stance of their own, not thinking of a plan but instead calling out to the group. "Hey! Don't hurt her! What did she do to you?"

One of the guys in the back tapped on gold and grey and in response he turned around. "Hey Cardin, I think the pipsqueak over there wants you." as he said that a chorus of laughter erupted from the other members. "You wanna go kid?" Cardin responded.

Frisk froze as a mental image of "Mercy" flashed in their head, nothing more than a flashback to a more dangerous path, but all the more fuel to their determination. ' **Go on Frisk, you know you wanna give this douchenozzle a piece of you. Just a swift kick to the groin is all it will take..'** "I won't hurt you" Frisk replied, "But I won't let you hurt her either."

Cardin and crew laughed in response. A normal laughter? No no, a laughter than was so hard it brought one of them to their knees and another to the floor. "You.. you won't let me?" Cardin laughed, "You and what army kid? You gonna _hug me to deattth? Awwww little babby gonna get huuuurrrt."_ he scowled, grabbing the bunny girls ear in defiance. "No, I'm not scared of you. First I'm gonna deal with this mutant, then I'm going for you. Go ahead. Run off. I'll give you a head sta-" Before Cardin could even finish his sentence, Frisk landed a direct hit into his groin. Sending him tumbling into the floor, cradling his crotch. "What the hell?! That's not fair!" he yelled.

' _I got to admit Chara, that felt pretty good.'_ ' **If only you would do this more often. Sadly for you, your opponents down entirely due to a blow. You've gained EXP.'** Frisk stood there sinking in what Chara said, they had just gained EXP. Chara was tricking them into Genocide all over again. Dang it! Should have stayed determined… "This fight's over. Miss bunny lady, have a good day."

 _ **XxXxX**_

"Yang! Hurry up Qrow said we have a new guest that's going to be staying with us and all you and Ruby have been doing is playing that stupid fighting game!" the Ice Princess exclaimed, infuriated by Ruby and Yang's lack of cleaning around their small dorm. Qrow had come in the day before to tell them of a special guest they had been assigned to watching, and that whomever it was is to be treated with respect… and to Weiss that meant a clean room.

"Guys she's right, if I'm stuck slaving over here with her then you should be too." Blake chimed in as she landed gracefully through their single window, a duster in hand.

Yang slammed her scroll to the ground as "Winner!" popped up on the screen. She'd beaten Ruby without taking a single hit, maybe she could finally beat Qrow now.. "Look we're fine we have at least 2 hours before anyone shows up, and besides it's not like our room was that dirty anyw-" and as if mockery to Yang's comment a knock was heard from the door. Three knocks followed by a small knock. Qrow was back.

"OHHHH NO WHAT DO WE DO?!" Ruby exclaimed, racing around the room with her semblance attempting to put up what little there was in the room. "UHHH, OPEN THE DOOR!" she exclaimed, but to her surprise the door was already open and their guest already inside. Whoops.

"Uhh… Hi there! Names' Ruby! Ruby Rose!" she said, extending her hand to the kid. Unbeknownst to her all of her comrades stood motionless behind her at the sight of a child in Beacon. They had expected someone a bit… older. "Ohhh don't be rude guys! Say hey to our temporary roommate!"

Yang stepped up first and instead of a handshake just ruffled their hair, "Hey kiddo. Name's Yang." Frisk looked up at her happily and gave a big smile. "Frisk! My name's Frisk!" they said.

Weiss and Blake looked at each other before both going towards Frisk and giving them a brief handshake, but Weiss noticed something odd about the child. They were very cold, it was just for a brief moment but she could have sworn she felt something cold and dark inside of the child. Just like her father was… "It's uh… nice to meet you Frisk. My name's Weiss and the shy one's Blake."

Frisk nodded happily in response, looking up at Qrow to see what his reaction was. He seemed to be.. happy. ' **Wonder how long it's gonna last huh? No no I'm not talking about his smile I'm talking about the time it will take before we kill all of these fools.'** ' _I'm only LOVE 1 Chara, I won't be falling again no matter how hard you try to make me.'_

"So.. wanna play a game?" Yang asked holding up her scroll. Frisk held out their hand to gesture they needed the scroll and Yang handed it down.

"Game on."

 _ **XxXxX**_

"Tori… I'm worried." Asgore said to the figure next to him, who was currently running around the kitchen preparing food for those who lived in the house. "Frisk has been gone for almost two days now. That's unlike our friend, no our child, to do something like this."

"Oh don't you Tori me, Dreemur!" she said taking a pie out of the oven. You'd think with all the pies she makes that everyone would be sick of them. Guess not. "but I do guess you're right about the child. My… the poor thing must be so scared out there. I can only hope that they stay determined to do the right thing."

Asgore pulled a chair out from their dining table and awaited their house mates to come to the table. When they first moved in a bell hung on the wall for everyone to know when it was time to eat, but then Alphys tried to install an undernet alert to it and it well… let's just say the result was quite alerting. "Sans said he would set out yesterday but the lazy pile of bones is still sleeping in his room. I could have sworn that skeleton had more potential than that…"

Toriel laid the snail pie on the counter and gave a quick yell into the hallway to signal the food was done, then took a seat across from Asgore as she usually did. "Oh you're just overthinking it. I'm worried just as much as you are but both Papyrus and Undyne have gone out looking. I'm sure our sweet little child just got lost out in the woods and is going to bring us back some amazing stories! Tell me Asgore, want to hear a joke?"

He reached over the table and grabbed the pie cutter and started dividing his piece onto his plate before answering, "Of course! Go for it."

"Why did the Human cross the road?" she asked, but instead of Asgore's deep voice giving her the usual response "What" it was a different one. "lemme guess. to get to the underground?" he answered. Toriel giggled in delight as Sans guessed correctly. "Yes! Oh I do love telling jokes with you. Do you have one?"

He walked over to the table and grabbed a chunk of the pie with his hand, but knowing it was bound to be tasteless he instead just shoved it directly into his rib cage. "sure. what's a skeletons favorite instrument?"

"The _Bone-_ gos?" Toriel guessed.

"nope, it's the trom _bone."_ he replied, full grin as usual. "anywho I gotta go. i'd stay and eat but i don't have the _stomach_ for it." and with that Sans walked back down the hallway, but ended up outside. "alright i've had a good days sleep. time to get serious and find Frisk… ah who am i kidding? right after this nap." and with that he fell asleep on the spot.

 _ **XxXxX**_

"So.. RWBY beat ABRN, so it's all still going to plan…" Cinder told her followers in the room, "Oh.. it looks like there's going to be a slight change of plans. I might tell you later but for now make sure team JNPR advances." in response a wave of nods floated around the room. "In the meantime, Emerald tell me about this newcomer that Ozpin's taken interest in."

"Well" she started, "the kid doesn't seem to be much of a problem. From what I've seen there is nothing special about him. I mean I'm assuming it's a him but you get the general idea. He exhibits no special semblance and isn't related to any of the remaining 3 seasons. I don't know why he is looking over that kid."

Cinder powered off the scroll and laid back on the bed, "Everything is in motion. Nothing can stop us. Let the games begin."

 _ **XxXxX**_

 ***As you die again from another combo attack, the ability to try again fills you with determination.**

"Come on kid you can do this!" Yang cheered in the back as Ruby massages Frisks shoulders while whispering "Victory is within reach" into their ear. The game between Qrow and Frisk was getting so close that even Weiss and Blake, who both had been working on classwork prior or reading a book, had begun to watch what looked to be Qrow's first ever loss.

'A, A, B, Down, Down, Up, Left, Right, Block, A, A, B' Frisk thought to themself as their concentration honed into an extreme. ' **A, B, C, D, E, F, G. Why. Am. I. Doomed. To. Be. Here.'** Chara responded within Frisks head, but instead of causing a distraction it just gave Frisk more determination to beat him so they could rub it in Chara's face.

"WINNER! YESSS! GOOD GAME!" Frisk yelled, well more like said more loudly than usual. "That took ages." they remarked as they handed Yang back her scroll. "But I did it! I stayed determined just like Asgore said!"

Qrow had been quietly laid back smirking at everyone's reaction, but his interest was peaked at the name Asgore. "Yeah good game kid, but if you don't mind me asking.. Who's Asore?" he questioned, adding a small layer of tension to the room.

Frisk didn't panic or even become alarmed, instead they just smoothly responded, "An old wise man I met when I visited him in his flower garden on Mount Ebbot." They thought about why the loophole for a moment, but then remembered that these are humans and if they found out that Frisk new the king of the monsters they might attempt to kill them or Asgore. Either one was not prefered.

"Alright. Just thought I'd ask. Anyways it's already dark out so I'd better get going. Spent too much time away from work anyways." he proclaimed, standing up and stretching out his tensed limbs. "You guys better be ready for that match tomorrow against, what were they team Kinky?"

"You mean team FNKI?" Weiss popped in.

Qrow laughed, "Yeah team FNKI. If you guys lose then I'm gonna have to come back and beat poor ol Frisk here at their new favorite game." He then walked up to the door and pulled it open, grabbing his weapon which was propped next to the door to take with him. "Take care of yourselves.

"Bye Uncle Qrow!" Ruby yelled as he left the room, but as he left she jumped around and struck a pose. "You heard the man! We need to win tomorrow! So everyone goes to b-"

But it was already too late as everyone was passed out in their respective beds, and Frisk sleeping in the same bed as Yang. "Oh...U-uh goodnight everyone."

With that, another day passed.

 _ **XxXxX**_

"Boy it feels great to have a soul inside me again! Mhmhmhm!" Flowey said to them from above in the void.

"Mmmmh I can feel them all wriggling! How do you think that monster you killed felt huh?" Flowey asked.

…

…

"ANSWER ME." he demanded, his face changing to that of Chara's mangled from Frisk's memory.

"This is the result of killing the soulless Frisk. This is the result of kiLLiNg tHe dAmNeD. dO yOu nOT uNDeRsTanD?"

…

"Each time you kill one of those black beasts. You will think of ME. After all… _I AM your best friend right?_ And what are _best friends_ for but to tEaR eACh OThEr tO bLoODy piECeS?"

"No! I didn't have a choice! It would have killed me and made me break my promise to Sans!" Frisk exclaimed, staring out into the void with their fryingpan clutched tightly in hand. "I will STAY DETERMINED!"

"Is that so? Alright. You win. I'm just a flower… For now, but for every beast you kill I will haunt you more. First I will be a dream again, then I will be an idea in the back of your head. Next I will become another voice in there. tHeN yOU'll sTaRT hAllUcinAtInG… THEN YOU'LL BE MINE! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Then the dream ended.

 _ **XxXxXxXx**_

THIS IS PAPYRUS HERE TO GIVE YOU THE FIRST EVER.. PAPYRUS SURVIVAL GUIDE! IN IT, I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, SHALL SHOW YOU WHAT SANS TOLD ME TO SAY FOR THE OUTRO! FIRST A BIG THANKS TO THESE "reviewbers" I WONDER WHAT A REVIEWBER IS, REMIND ME TO ASK SANS. IT WAS THESE PEOPLE WHO ALLOWED ME TO MAKE MY SPAGHETTI BEHIND THE SCENES FOR YET ANOTHER DAY! AND A SPECIAL THANKS TO THE ROOK OF DASHING JAYS FOR INFORMING THE AUTHOR OF THE POV CHANGES NOT UPLOADING CORRECTLY! ANOTHER THANKS TO THE RAINBOW HERO FOR INFORMING HIM ABOUT HOW TO SPELL QROW CORRECTLY. LUCKILY, I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, NEVER SPELL AMNYTHING WRONG!

Hey Papyrus! You big doof don't you know that Violet isn't a rainbow! That could be offensive! LIKE I'D CARE THOUGH I'D SUPLEX THAT HERO RIGHT HERE RIGHT NOW! HERO I CHALLENGE YOU TO A DUEL!

UNDYNE NO WE HAVE TO FINISH OUR OUTR-

Thanks for reading! Your reviews have given me the DETERMINATION to continue writing this for you guys. I believe I fixed all the errors in the first chapter that you guys pointed out. Once again thanks for that! Since you peeps seem to want a battle, I'LL ALLOW IT! Leave a review saying who you want Frisk or Chara to fight against and if I like the idea or have an overwhelming amount of reviews for one I might consider it! Once again and as always, Thanks for reading!


	3. A-QROW-ching Our Destination

**Here we go.**

 _ **XxXxX**_

Frisk shivered as the train began to enter the tunnel. It brought back too many memories of their friends from the underground. It had only been three days since they had awoken here but after living through what they did, there's good reason to be homesick. Either way it wasn't going to stop their trip to Emerald Forest to look for clues of Frisk's sudden appearance.

The train itself was mostly empty due to the amount of people flooding into Vale for the Vytal Festival, so for the most part it was just Frisk, Qrow, and Peter Port. A teacher at beacon. His reason for going was unknown but Frisk was more than happy to meet a new friend… well most of Frisk anyways.

' **First chance I get he's dead.'** Chara had warned them earlier as they got on the train. ' **One slip up and I slip up loudmouths throat.'** ' _You know he is a loudmouth but it's not like he's doing any damage to us. I still can't believe you've tricked me into getting LOVE 2.'_ ' **You're the one who attacked the bullies. It's not MY fault that this place has more stuck up people than a terrible high school drama.'** Frisk only shook their head in response. Sure, Chara was right that it wasn't entirely their doing but it was still Frisk's fault all the while.

"You alright over there kid?" Qrow asked, seeing Frisk in their mental conversation. To Frisk's friends it was a normal occurrence and no one cared, but they had forgotten how insane it must look to everyone else around them. "Yeah I'm fine." ' **Maybe you are but I'm still stuck with you, the bird, and squad leader backstory.'** ' _Chara?'_ ' **Yes?'** ' _Be Quiet.'_ Qrow nodded at them and turned back to look out the window. He loved the outdoors on days like these. The birds were singing. The flowers were blooming… it was just a really nice day out.

Suddenly, like a voice from the sky the conductor's voice boomed around the train car as he spoke over the intercom. "Now approaching the requested drop of point, Emerald Forest alpha base. Please gather your belonging and prepare to dismount the train. Thank you and have a nice day."

Qrow sighed with relief as he heard the voice finish, he could finally move. Sure it was nice to sit around sometime but train rides aren't exactly a load of fun. Especially when you're in constant worry of saying something and getting a history lesson over its past. "You heard the man, lets hit the road."

"Ah!" Peter started, "An adventure is to be had! This reminds me so much of our first trip together to Vacuo! We were just starting off in the train w-(' **Kill me')** -hen we came across none other than Ozpin waiting f-(' **Kill me')** -or us at the tranzit! Oh what a time was to be had that day! We slayed hundreds, nay, THOUSANDS of G-(' **Seriously Frisk, kill me')** -rimm! Let us hope for the same excitement! Hahaha!"

"Is he always like this?" Frisk looked over to the dark haired man, "Like so loud?" Qrow chuckled. "Sadly he is. You get used to it after a while." Frisk closed their eyes and shook their head. This trip was going to take a lot of determination wasn't it?

"Now arriving at Emerald Forest." The robot said over the intercom. Alas they were here. It was time to get down to business. "Gather your things young one!" Peter said excitedly, unaware that Frisk had no baggage, "We're going on a quest!"

Qrow took Frisk by the hand as he stood up and made his way down the aisle. "If we hurry we may be able to get some ear plugs before it's too late." ' **IN THE NAME OF ALL THINGS THAT I'VE MURDERED, FRISK GET THOSE EAR PLUGS.'**

As the human duo hastily disembarked the train, their loud tag along taking his time to gather his bag, they made their way towards the station house. The whole thing altogether wasn't that big, infact it was more just a storage house. Sadly for Chara, their plan was spoiled at part one when the door was locked with a keypad.

"Let's go!" Peter said to the two of them as he walked up from behind. "Today's the perfect day for an adventure!" He put his hand atop Frisk's head and the other on Qrow's shoulder. "As we go, remember to look out for a good place to camp. Our destination is around a day's walk back and forth since we arrived later than expected! Tally ho!"

' **Frisk I'm going into the depths of your soul so I don't have to listen to this moron's chatter anymore. Wake me up in advance if something goes wrong.'** ' _Goodnight Chara, I promise to not wake you unless an emergency comes up!'_ ' **If I could sigh at how short sighted you were, I would.'** ' _...Goodnight Chara.'_ ' **Ugh bye.'** and with that their inner demon seemed to have disappeared, and the trio walked down the steps of the station and into the forest.

As they walked through the woods they say few grim, but Qrow would slay them before Frisk even had the option to give them mercy. Not only did they see grimm but they saw beautiful lush forests and cute wildlife animals… and some not so cute wildlife animals. Between rest breaks and potty breaks it would take a whole four hours before they arrived at their destination. When they arrived, the trio saw the zone where Frisk fought. They remembered it well. The trees where the 'Baby Ursa' (as it was commonly called) attacked them. As they made their way down to the area known as 'The Frisk Zone' it was decided that this would also be their campsite for the night and they would look for clues in the morning. It was a good thing too as the moon was already on the rise…

"Whelp kid, you survived your first night with Peter. Still sane?" he asked, watching Peter's rise and fall as he took his breaths in deep sleep. Frisk only nodded in response. "Well.. that's good. I hate to fill you up with any more information but you should know how we sleep when we're out in the open. We take shifts, one person awake at all times so none of us get mauled in our sleep. Hunters and Huntresses alike have done it for as long as I can remember. So I suggest you get some sleep so you'll be prepared to take your shift."

Frisk nodded again and walked over to their sleeping bag, courtesy of Qrow, and laid down. The stars loomed above, creating an ominous glow as they tried to outshine the broken moon overhead. It was kinda funny to them. It reminded them of the ceiling stars back in the waterfalls. They remembered hearing the monsters wish of going to the surface and seeing the real stars. It was their doing that those monsters could see them now. Everything just felt right. There was no genocidal demon wondering the woods. There was no horrible decision to be made. Life was, for the first time since they had came here, pea-

' _Chara wake up.'_ Frisk demanded. ' _...It's important'_ they added, feeling a stirring within the depth of their soul. ' **What?'** ' _There's something in the woods'_ ' **So? It's not like you're going to let me take over in front of the big bad bird over there. What do you want** _ **me**_ **to do about it?'** ' _I need ideas. What do I do?'_ ' **Maybe tell Qrow? You know, like a** _ **normal**_ **human?'** ' _Oh.. yeah. good idea.'_ Frisk opened their eyes and rolled over to face Qrow, who looked over in their direction to see what was making the noise.

' _There's something coming!'_ Frisk mouthed to him with alarm. He nodded back and mouthed 'Where?'. They listened to give a good answer for a moment before pointing slightly to the left of the area where Chara killed the Baby Ursa. Once again, he nodded in response not making a sound.

Qrow looked out over the area for any signs of life. He looked on the ground scanning the leaves. He listened for footsteps, and he scoured the trees with his eyes for any signs of a tree climbers. Nothing. He started to turn his head back and to shake his head in response to Frisk, then he heard it.

 ***Crunch***

A sound! Frisk's intel was proven correct somehow. As to how they were able to hear them before Qrow or why they weren't sleeping would be a question for another time.

 ***Crunch***

A foul odor filled the air as the creature reeled in. Even though it's footsteps were getting louder Qrow could not see anything. He got up, sword-scythe in scythe mode in hand, and quietly moved towards the noise. He stayed down low, trying to see if anything was visible. Then as suddenly as the steps started, they stopped and a feeling of dread overcame him. He kept scanning the area until a sharp breath came from behind.

"Turn around." the voice said to him. Somehow the thing had gotten behind him and it was too dark to see if the enemy was holding a weapon at him. Best to play it safe, so he did as the voice told him. As he turned he got his first view of his new opponent. It was draped in all black, seemingly the exact same color as the darkness around it but the fire seemed to dance to his advantage as nothing else was clearly visible. As he looked into its eyes, two beady white eyes stared back. "Put your weapon down." it demanded. Qrow slowly moved his right hand to the side and crouched to place the scythe gently atop the leaves. As he stood back up he didn't expect to see an arm extended to him.

"Dont'cha know how to greet a new pal?" it asked him. Qrow slowly began to reach for his hand.. before balling his hand into a fist and attempting to suckerpunch the shady figure. To his surprise, as he swung, the thing just moved out of the way. It moved so fast that when it stopped, the momentum knocked its hood off revealing an almost completely white face. "wow. i was wondering if i should go with a whoopie cushion or a toy shocker. i guess the answer was obvious after that _shocking_ attempt."

"Who are you?!" Qrow questioned menacingly, his scythe reappearing in his hand.

"Don't hurt him!" chimed in another voice aimed at Qrow, a smaller more childish voice, the voice of Frisk.

"don't worry kid, i wouldn't _move a muscle_. besides this guy looks like quite the _sucker_ for bad jokes." the voice said, extending his hand to Qrow. Toy buzzer clearly visible wrapped around his gloved hand. "the name's sans. sans the skeleton."

 _ **XxXxX**_

"So whadja` think of Frisk?" Ruby asked her friends as they sat down to eat lunch.

"She seemed really nice. I mean no matter how many times she lost to Uncle Qrow she never gave up and never let down her smile." a certain yellow themed character responded. "She reminds me of you when you were younger."

"Woah woah wait." Blake started, letting her spoon relax in her soup. "The kid was a girl? I thought she was a he. I mean I know she's young but I didn't see any form on her…" she finished, glancing over at Weiss.

In response she immediately pulls out her rapier and sets it to ice before blasting away at Blake's soup. Soups temperature fell to 0! "Sooo not cool. I'll remember that next time you ask for fish on the side of your noodles."

Blake flipped her frozen food over and leaned across the table to be face to face with the ice princess. "Try it cold heart!"

"You wanna go with me?" she angrily responded getting out her rapier once again.

"Guys… can't we just take a vote?" Jaune piped in only to get a face full of "NO!" in response. Lucky for him his leader tends to have a much more convincing voice. She put her spoon down on the napkin and picked up the bowl, tilting it towards her mouth to let the remainder flow down between her lips. She then placed the bowl on the table before using her semblance to pull both people back to the table.

"Alright." she started, "Raise your hand for male. Keep it down for female." Instantly 3 hands went up out of the 8. It was no longer a time for everyone to eat, but a time for debate. "Between team RWBY and team JNPR, it's decided until further notice that Frisk is indeed a female!" Pyrrha then placed her spoon into the bowl and began to give it to the lunch staff until two figures walked past the table.

These two weren't a rare sight considering they went to the same school but they were however upperclassmen. Surprisingly enough though they were walking over to their table. "Honestly I thought that the kid was a dude too." Coco commented on the way by. "Me too!" was quickly heard by a shy Velvet following her. Jaune face palmed himself then started shaking his head. "That brings our vote...back to a 5-5…"

The table erupted again in argument as the two members of CFVY continued their walk out of the cafeteria and into the hallway. "That was kinda mean, but I gotta say those ears of yours are amusing sometimes." Velvet blushed a bit from embarrassment but was quickly over it as they took another turn towards their dorm room. "Say, you never did tell me how you two met…. were you being bullied again Velv?"

"Uh… yeah. The Frisk kid came in before anything happened though. That little kid is surprisingly strong, and fast too." Velvet told her best friend/group leader. "I've heard that she, I mean he, well either one, has actually taken down about 3 bullies for people like me and the Faunice too."

She laughed in response, "Little booger's making a name for themself aren't they? I think we should team RWBY a visit and see if they will allow us a sparring match…" Velvet pulled out her scroll and started searching through her calendar. "It looks like we're open tomorrow after our survival lessons at 8. If we check it with the guys now then we can ask Ruby tonight."

A wide grin spread across her face as her sunglasses slid down to the tip of her nose. "Do it."

 _ **XxXxXxXx**_

Heya guys, Speedarious here, no little part down here this chapter. Sorry. It's kinda late and I binge wrote this chapter with more concern with building a plot than actually writing the chapter, so sorry if it got kinda sloppy around the area with Sans or Ruby! It's late senpais! Anywho, A big thanks to my 4 new reviewers (Cheesecake-sama, mrtacomam, HeroBladeRiyet, Tanzanite-Pony). Figured I'd list out your review names since this chapter I definitely needed the determination boost and because of your reviews got a chapter that would have been done most likely around next week but more poorly done. As for Pony, Frisk's decision to spare or fight will begin to have a bigger and bigger effect as we move along. And Flowey at least once HAD a soul, the grimm, at least to our current knowledge, didn't. And you there! Cross117! Yes you! I know you've been reading and reviewed back in chapter 1 but I wanna let you know that you have influenced the plot! It may have been due to your name or something like that but hey! You done did it! Ima PM You what you done did so I don't spoil it for the other peeps! As for all the guests out there… leave a review! You too account users! Your review might end up getting something you wanna see in the story! And it helps me pump these things out faster than octomom so you guys and gals don't have to wait a week or so between chappies! Thanks for Reading!


	4. Another Normal SANSerday

**Now back to your feature presentation: Undergrim: A Tale of Judge and Jury.**

 _ **XxXxX**_

Frisk stood there, next to their sleeping bag, eyes wide. ' **Well if it isn't the smiley trashbag.'** ' _Chara what do we do? We can't let Qrow hurt him!'_ ' **Yes we can.'**

"Who are you?!" Qrow questioned menacingly, his scythe reappearing in his hand.

"Don't hurt him!" Frisk yelled at him, afraid of something happening to Sans. "Please.. don't hurt him..." they said again, remembering shouting that same thing back in the genocide route. "Please.."

"don't worry kid." Sans commented, seemingly knowing how they felt inside. "i wouldn't _move a muscle_. besides this guy looks like quite the _sucker_ for bad jokes." Against all sense of how badly things could go, he extended his hand to Qrow. Toy buzzer clearly visible wrapped around his gloved hand. "the name's sans. sans the skeleton."

Qrow stared at his hand in a sense of disbelief. Was this really a proper time for jokes? He would have had Sans on the ground by now if it wasn't for Frisks request, so reluctantly, he extended his hand and shook it. The toy buzzer went off and the tension in the air seemed to off too. "is it just me, or does that dude sleep really hard?" he said pointing to Peter "and why not wake him up too? eh, plot set up i guess. nevermind."

As he finished all three sets of eyes fell on Peter as he continued snoring away. Maybe he was right, maybe the plot did play in Sans favor. Oh well. "So I take it you two know each other?" Qrow asked, walking over to a tree stump near the fire. Frisk nodded and Sans shrugged, "i guess you could say that. we've had our fair share of _resets_ in our relationship, but hey what can a skeleton do about it? all we skeletons can do is _get under your skin_."

A chuckle was given in response somewhat, but Qrow's demeanor definitely changed. He didn't seem to have his guard up as much. Frisk wrote it off as Sans personality making him seem harmless, which he sorta was, but Sans knew that face all too well. That was the face of someone remembering a child. He knew he would have to ask the man about it, but now wasn't the time. So he waited. For three hours he slept against the tree, and when he woke up the man was gone. Instead, in his place was Peter, who kept eying him as if he might attack at any moment.

"heya. i can see you eyeing me over there so i'll _throw you a bone_. the name's sans." he told the older man, examining his face as shock spread across his body. It was fun being able to read emotions sometimes. "let me guess, wondering if i'm a special kind of monster huh? well i hate to _dissa-port_ but i'm just your normal lazy skeleton monster. if you want a fight go talk to my bro."

Peter quickly regained his composure before getting up from his log near the dying fire to shake hands with Sans. "It's quite alright! When it comes to battles I've got enough stories for the both of us!" he said victoriously. Shaking his fish into the air with vigor. "Have you ever heard of the battle of the Northern Star?"

"nope."

He lowered his hand a bit, but still remained in a triumphant stance, "What about the battle of shones horn?!"

"nuh-uh"

Finally he lowered his hand down to his chin and began to think of all the battle stories he had. "The battle of Watertown?" "nah." "Grimm tower?" "nope." "Yellow Creek?" "sorry." "Bridge to Haven?" "yup." "Ahah!" he started, finally getting a yes from his new skeleton friend. "You my friend must have good taste, for that battle was one of the best! The battle of the bridge wa-"

"hey peat`" Sans interrupted, "hate to cut you off while you're in the zone, but it seems that I misheard you. whoops. _haven_ 't you understood I'm not familiar with this place?" He smiled at his own pun, or did he? He always had that stupid grin on his face no matter the day.

"I would normally, but something been bothering me." he said, his expression and words becoming more stern and serious. "Ever since you arrived I've felt a.. power in the air. Like untapped potential, hell the only person I've ever felt this in was Ozpin."

Sans turned his head in curiosity now, his interest had been peaked, "Ozpin huh? who's he? some war hero known for oz _pinning_ down the enemy?" He reached over to a small tree as his lazy bones used it to support him as he sat down across from Peter, the fire between the two.

He looked at the hoodie clad skeleton with curiosity, what was his deal with all the puns? "Ozpin has always been strong to say the least. He's a bloody genius if I've ever seen one. Between those two attributes it's only natural that he would rise to power somewhere, but his respect got him a position as a leader of nations in a way. There is no official leader between the four capitals but if there were, it would be Ozpin. That being said… tell me, have you ever heard the story of the Judge?"

Sans nodded, "back in my hometown, there was an old fairy tale that went around. The tale of the Judge. the story goes that one day a hero is to arise from the ashes and fight against what no one else could. they say that the Judge isn't a god and isn't that powerful, but instead a genius in tactic and how to use everything they can in a fight. that's what makes the Judge powerful. stupid story huh?"

"Not a story but legend." he responded. "Back at the dawn of human rebellion against the grimm, one man fulfilled that duty and became the Judge. The story goes that he lived on to establish some of the first settlements, but after they were created he up and left, going off to die. They say that one day the Grimm will attack, and when they do a new Judge will arise to protect us. To save us. Do you believe in that?"

Sans, again, nodded, "I have to, because if I don't how will I know that everything will be alright in the end? _How do I know Papyrus will be alive in the next timeline?"_ he responded, whispering that last part. "either way, I'm going to sleep. if I stay up any longer I'll be nothing but _skin and bones._ "

"Hahaha! Goodnight Sans." and with that, Sans slumped over and fell asleep, a quick 'night`' escaped his mouth right before the z's started to come out from over his head. Hopefully the walk back wouldn't be too long, he was excited to see what this world had to offer.

 _ **XxXxX**_

 ***Knock Knock***

"Hey! Anybody home?" he called, knocking on their door in slight annoyance. "I got something to tell you guys."

Suddenly, the sound of a lock being undone was heard on the other side of the door and it opened, Rubys' head sticking out to greet her favorite uncle. "Uncle Qrow! It's nice to see you again! You want to come in?" As she said that a hand wrapped around her mouth and Weiss popped out of the room next.

"Hey Qrow, it's nice of you to drop by but we're kinda doing something important right now. Can you come back later or something?" she asked him, Frisk peeking through the crack in the door.

He looked down at the door and saw Frisk's red eye peeking through. Wait was it always red? He couldn't remember. Either way he couldn't blame the kid for wanting to hear the conversation that abducted her friend. "No, it's fine. I just wanted to drop by and tell you that team JNPR has one of Frisk's friends staying with them now. I'm sure Frisk has told you about their little friend right?"

"No?" she asked, showing a mix of concern and confusion.

"It's pretty simple," he began, taking his eyes away from the door to look up at Weiss. "Yesterday when we came back, Frisk brought a friend back from their home. His name is Sans, and apparently he's a skeleton."

She went wide eyed at the mention skeleton, was he a summon or a creation of some sort? Was he a robot like the guards around town? Her attention had been taken none the less, just as Qrow had wanted. "When can we see him?"

"Anytime you want to I'd guess. Just whenever JNPR is around with him. They should still be there I just talked to them a moment ago to let them know Frisk was staying with you guys. You should meet up so you can see it for yourself."

She scoffed and turned her heal, reaching to open the door only to find her entire team minus Blake waiting enthusiastically at the door at the mention of meeting Sans. "Oh alright, Blake let's go." She nodded in response and lept off the top bunk, landing behind the others ready to go.

"Oh" Qrow added, "One last thing, don't let Yang talk too long with Sans. If you do then I'm not sure if they'll ever separate." They all laughed a bit, but they had no idea how alike the two actually were.

 _ **XxXxX**_

It was finally here, not in the way they thought it would come, but here none the less. It was the end of the world. The moment Sans cracked a pun, Yang immediately cracked a joke back. The others in team RWBY or JNPR didn't even hear them leave the room, they were all too busy trying to tune out the laughter between the blonde and the skeleton.

As the two were trying to decide a location to hang out in, they walked down the streets. Bringing attention to everyone watching. A skeleton? How was that possible? But all of their questions were brought to a halt as they heard the horrific puns and jokes the two tossed relentlessly at each other. Better to have unanswered questions than to get closer to those two. Everyone was actually relieved when they finally disappeared into a local bar.

"..and then he asked, 'Got any duck tape? Got any rope?' and the bartender responded with no. So the customer asked him again, 'Got any grape juice?'" Yang finished, getting a response of quite the chuckle from her boney counterpart.

"i gotta admit, that was a pretty _grape_ joke there." he stopped, letting Yang get out her little giggle, "Knock knock?"

She lowered her head to the bar table, putting her ear down as if listening to someone underneath. "Who's there?"

"wish" "Wish who?" "wish i knew why you had your head plastered to the bar." Once again the two howled in laughter at the terrible jokes. "I gotta admit Sans, I was told you were a joker but you're in a whole nother` league!"

His smile got a bit wider as he grabbed the ketchup and took a sip. "i didn't know I was going to be next door to someone who appreciated my jokes either. last time I did this i found out the woman i was telling jokes to was the old queen of our kingdom. i guess you could say she told her jokes _knightly."_ more laughter.

"Why do you drink ketchup? I've seen you drink from that at least four times tonight. Does it not taste bad without anything to eat?" she asked, playing with the bottle herself. Tossing it between her hands.

He smiled and held a wink at her, "don't tell anyone, but it's my secret on how i _ketchup_ on sleep. you should try some, just pop the lid open and down the hatch." To his surprise, she actually did it. She opened it and downed the entire bottle right then and there.

"Woo!" she yelled, thrusting her fist into the air, "Now I'm pumped up!"

Sans chuckled, "well it seems you've got some _ketchuping_ to do. hate to be a _downer_ but it looks like i gotta go or i'll be late for work."

Yang tilted her head a bit in confusion, "You've been here for what, two days now? and you already have a job?" He nodded in response. "Well.. alright. I should go back with Ruby and the gang anyways I'm sure they'll be mad if I miss another team meeting. I had fun tonight, we should do it _a-sans."_

"of course, it's fun to _yang_ out with you. though at this rate i'm gonna go bankrupt." he smiled. Instead of the confused look, she gave him a big smile. "You didn't spend a penny."

"exactly" he finished, stepping off of the bar stool and escorting Yang out of the club since no one seems to want to be around the skeleton. For the first time since those big doors out of the ruins opened, Sans had made a human friend. He just hoped he wouldn't have to do the same thing to Yang that he had to do to Frisk.

 _ **XxXxX**_

"Do we tell the kid or not?" Qrow asked, growing impatient with Ozpin not giving him an answer. Yeah it was out of character for him to be mad at Oz, but his head had one too little drinks in it recently.

"No, we allow her to join Signal but I do not want any confrontation between the kid and her. Understood?" Qrow nodded. "Good. Now about the skeleton… I sense something within him. A sadness he's hiding, just like Yang. Those two really are identical aren't they?"

Qrow thought back to when he was perched on the rooftop watching to duo walk down the street to the bar. He had to admit, the similarities were disturbing. "Yes, but I think that's a good thing. Clearly wherever they come from there is new species we haven't encountered before, and now we have an ambassador."

"Agreed. Glynda bring the reports on the damage at that White Fang camp. I think we may have a new lead…"

 _ **XxXxXxXxXx**_

 _Now, it's time for_ _ **Tea Time With Asgore**_

 _Greetings human, it is nice to meet you. If you have gotten this far you must be enjoying yourself. The author has his apology ready for the delay, as this week he has been loaded with work. He understands that most of you do not care but would rather be seeing new chapters. Today's chapter would not have been completed until late this Saturday or later if it weren't for the wonderful people reviewing, to those of you new to the story and this is your first time reading, howdy! A thank you is in order for kid, guest (who may i note reminds me shockingly of Nabstablook.), Mad God 42, Mr. Fizz, and our two repeat reviewers Pony and Cross. Stay determined you all, as you have done well in giving the author the spirit to keep writing. A special note to HeroBladeRiyet, the author says that i- Hot Tea Hot Tea! *Rips off cape with Trident* Much better, where was I? Oh yes. He is currently trying to get a friend of his to essentially beta him, so until then every 3 chapters spell checks will be done and nothing will get fixed knowing how bad he is at the "grammarz"._

 _ *****_ _Please leave a review if you do or don't want Sans and Yang to be shipped. Yans? Sang? Both sound like biscuits. Either way, I am currently not going to ship it but if I am asked, you could change that. If you are against it however, leave a review telling me you don't. No reason needed, it's more of a poll._

 _Once again thank all of you for reading, and I'm afraid to say this.. but goodbye, human._


	5. ASGORE-y As It Gets

**About the grammar, you guys do realize I give Sans speech all lowercase right?**

 ** _XxXxX_**

"I know, it seems early to take such action, but last time I ignored someone this long lives were lost." the voice told the woman across the room. His deep voice the kind to command an army but still be comforting enough to lull a child to sleep. "I will not have the dust of innocent monsters on my hands because I was too lazy to go looking for our lost human."

The lady sighed and shook her head, her furry paw pinching the bridge of her nose. "If you must… but know that this is a bad idea, Dreemurr. What if you go off and get killed? Who will the monsters here look up to? They will be scared. They will want to go back underground. They will fight. Then there will be more than just those gone looking for Frisk's dust on your hands too."

"I know Tori, but it must be done. I have already made up my mind. I know I am a terrible leader for this, but our dear Frisk has been missing for almost a week now." at saying this, Asgore grabbed his trademarked trident and slung it over his back. He then grabbed his cape and helmet and applied those too. "Listen, if I do not come back.. do not send anyone else. If I return I will wave a red flag if the child has fallen, and a yellow if the child has come back to us. My sincere apologies if anything goes wrong, but for now… goodbye, Toriel."

That being said, decked in his full battle gear, he walked out the front door of their home and walked off into the woods. In his hands he held a crudely drawn map by Sans on where he had thought Frisk might have gone. Only two locations were marked on the map, one in the deep forest. The other atop a mountain. Not just any mountain, but Mount Ebbot. Asgore knew where he needed to go.

 ** _XxXxX_**

The climb up the mountain had been more dangerous than he had expected. Rocks occasionally fell down, the slopes were steep, and even the wildlife seemed to be unwelcoming to him. As he sat upon a ledge to rest, he couldn't help but think about how Frisk made this journey every month to drop flowers at his son Asriel's grave. He looked out over the crisp blue skies and the deep green and yellows he saw looking across the fields below the mountain. It was nice here. For once it was easy to see why this spot was recommended for Asriels burial spot once they decided to give him a burial near his death zone.

He took a deep breath in and let it out before standing up again and starting to claw his way up to the spot on the map. Lucky for him, between the convenience of the vines and beauty of the scenery it wasn't too bad. Within the next hour he was able to land upon the flat zone that was the resting place of his son Asriel and another tombstone without a name Frisk had insisted on placing there for some reason. Sans was delighted by their decision however, which was strange to everyone else… as usual.

Buttercup flowers scattered the area around the two graves, most likely the fallen humans doing. Besides the graves and flowers the outcropping was pretty bare. It was all well taken care of so there was no high grass to look through, and you can forget about litter since Frisk is usually the only one to come up this far. Upon further inspection he did notice something though. The space in front of the nameless grave looked… disturbed.

Asgore knew there was no body to be honored or stored there, so he slung out his trident and slammed it in front of the stone slab. He put all of his weight upon the weapon attempting to use it like a crowbar, and it worked. The tombstone head fell back revealing a combination lock. He smiled to himself as he remembered the numbers Frisk had chosen for their locker at school.

1234

He tried the combination and to his luck it opened with a satisfying click. He reached down and grabbed the handle that was well hidden in the side of the dirt, but as he pulled he found he was not strong enough. "Again." he told himself, pulling harder this time. Once again nothing happened.

After a moment of thinking he did something even he thought was a bad idea. He began to dig up the ground in front of the tomb, and to his luck the metal door seemed to have extended that far, and it had been rigged to carefully remove the dirt above it with a flip of the hidden switch. Oops, too far now.

Carefully, he tried to pry the door open again. It opened this time, and instead of an empty casket he found a staircase leading into the depths. This was what he was looking for. He lowered himself down, having to walk sideways due to his size, and eventually came across a door.

"Had to forget my security card didn't I?" he questioned himself. Not having any other options but to go back home and get it, he pried the door open the same way he did the tombstone. Inside there was machinery galore. All marked with strange symbols, but the masterpiece was in the center. A metal sphere with a door on it.

He stared at everything wide eyed, trying to take it all in, but found himself in quite the predicament as a figure came from behind. "Well, you're not supposed to be here." the voice said to him, seemingly coming from all around.

"Computer set the destination for Remnant again. It seems we have another visitor. Oh and fix the grass again too." These words were the last thing Asgore heard before he blacked out.

 _ **XxXxX**_

Undyne sat in the chair uncomfortably. She had successfully found where Frisk was, but had no way to get to them or get back home. Well at least for now that is, she knew that she would kick everyone in this military compounds human butt if she needed to. Until then however, she was confined to the interrogation room. For the second day. Various people had come in and questioned her, names from Qrow to Ozpin and Peter to Pyrah. She didn't mind the questions, and they were nice here for the most part. What she really needed though was a protein shake and a sparring mate.

* **Bzzt** * the door went as yet another figure walked in. This time it was a man wearing all white with gray hair. Wonder what they would ask this time?

"Wondering what I could possibly want that I don't already know?" the man asked, his voice stern and commanding like Asgores, but without the niceness. "Well, I'm not here for the usual question. I'm here for an offer."

Undyne leaned forward a bit, this was something new alright. She intended to do whatever was necessary to get the hell out of this place. "Depends of the offer. Am I gonna be stuck behind a desk?!"

He laughed at her. "No no no. I'm fully aware that you are a fighter and am not very keen on keeping talent on the back lines of the battlefield." He then turned his head from looking away or around her to leaning in, his head resting upon his white gloved hands. "We suspect a terrorist attack by a group named the White Fang will happen soon in a place known as Haven. My home country. I don't see why I would keep you locked up in here while you want to be out there with us."

"You know me pretty well huh hotshot? Well here's some news for you! I have demands too! I want coverage on Frisk so I can watch over the little pipsqueak, full disclosure of my story, and assurance that I will be able to leave when Frisk does!" she yelled at him, the only thing keeping her back was the handcuffs on the chair. Much to her surprise, she got a laugh in return.

"That can be arranged then, and that's a deal. I'll see you in the morning private Undyne." and he then got up and left the room, leaving a dumbfounded fish girl in his trail. Now things were going to get interesting.

XxXxX

It would take a whole day of paperwork and flights but it was finally Undynes time to shine. She laid there in her bunk bed, all of her human comrades assigned to the same unit doing the same or wandering around the room; Waiting for one of the two doors in the room to open up. She couldn't help but think of what her first combat experience would be like. Good thing she wouldn't have to wait too long.

The door to the battle room was opened as their signature color, Brown, filled the computerized floor tiles effectively giving them directions on where to go. Every once in awhile the tiles would become tiled as another group passed by, but it was mostly them until they arrived in a room filled with benches and a single large gladiator style door. A bit dramatic, yes, but she didn't mind it. In fact it filled her with even more determination to win. Suddenly a big number "1" appeared over the door.

"Hey Fish sticks, I want you in the arena first. Newbies don't last very long so we send you guys out to give us some leg room while we wait." the commander of her unit taunted her. It was sadly an order however, but she would show them! She would make it to level ten and rub it in all of their faces!

The rules of the arena were simple. One on One. If you won your match then you move onto level 2. Once again a One on One battle would occur at this level, but this time the enemy would be another level 2 fighter like you were. This totem pole would keep going until level 10. If you won the match at level 10 then you would be considered for a promotion or relocation into another skill group. Winning these arena fights were the only way to leave the training camp, or at least she had heard.

She watched as the doors opened and she stepped out of the chamber into a rectangular room with about ten pillars holding it up. Blue lights shone on the walls and the room crystal clear. To her far, far right there was a views panel where a group of people stood, most likely her evaluators. She was snapped out of her evaluation of the room when a door on the other side of the room opened and her challenger appeared, sword in hand and ready to make anyone a shish-kebab.

"Finally don't have to hold back!" Undyne told herself as the screen in the top of the room counted down. 3… 2… 1…

And she was off, immediately into a dash and impaling her opponent to the point that their "aura" as they called it here dropped to one and the fight was over. The student was rushed out of the room.

" **LEVEL 1 COMPLETE. NOW ENTERING LEVEL 2.** " The announcer… well announced. She watched the heavy doors open up again and spit out yet another victim. This one was wielding two daggers. Two easy in her opinion. Once again she looked up at the screen countdown. 3… 2… 1…

The two charged each other. Undyne cursed herself for not thinking that with daggers as a weapon he would try to get up close. The boy came in close for a strike and she was barely able to dodge his attack. Instead of summoning a sphere and ruining the element of surprise, she just picked him up and suplexed him right there on the spot. His Aura, or hit points as she saw it, fell to 1. Level two was over.

" **LEVEL 2 COMPLETE. SKILL LEVEL CALIBRATED. SKIPPING TO LEVEL 7.** " The voice spouted off. Good thing she saved all her good moves for last. Out came another soldier, who this time wore something that was worth mentioning. He wore an old western style outfit and two gun holsters at each side. Undyne felt a pang of sadness as she thought of the human they had killed in the underground who wore similar clothing. Oh well, this kid was asking for it this time.

"Good luck mam`." he nodded to her, tipping his wide cowboy hat. She sent him a quick nod back in response. "You.. uh.. too?"

The countdown above began to run down for the third time. 3… 2… 1…

Instead of running forward this time Undyne ran for cover behind the closest pillar. She had learned the hard way not to rush into someone using a gun. As she heard the footsteps fast approaching from her backside she pulled out her trusty shield. The cowboy leaped out from around the side of the pillar and shot, attempting to hit Undyne but to his surprise hitting her shield instead. As he continued to fall to the ground she came up with a quick shield bash and knocked him out cold. The fight was over once again with astonishing speed.

 **"LEVEL 7 COMPLETE. SKILL LEVEL RECALCULATED. SKIPPING TO LEVEL 10."** 'Uh oh' She thought, seeing the lights in the room change from blue to red. As she looked behind her she saw the faces of her teammates up against the gate, but as she turned back around she saw her enemy. He wore all black, like a ninja of some sort. His weapon of choice was dual wielding daggers again. These were different in design however as these had a second blade coming from the back of the hilts. Perfect.

3… 2… 1…

And the final round began. Immediately Undyne wasted no time getting distance from him. Unlucky for her, he was as fast as he was dangerous and was in her face faster than she could get away.

She felt a slash as the two daggers ran across her chest piece and her HP dropped. The monitor showed it too, and it was all too happy to bring it down again as he landed yet another blow against her. She summoned a spear and joust it at him, not in an attempt to do damage but to get her some distance. It was time to get serious.

"Battle sequence!" She yelled, and in response the world around them dimmed and the boy glowed red. He stood in the middle of the room shocked at the sight in front of him. No longer did this seem like an easy victory for him, but at least her aura remained at half.

"W-what did you do?!" he asked her, pointing his knives at her demanding answers. After getting no response he made a dash to hit her but found there was no way for him to move.

"I initiated a battle. Any monster can do it, which makes sense why you've never seen it before. You can't move while it's not your turn, but when it is make the move count!" she shouted at him, summoning a wave of spears to shower around him, only nicking his shoulder but effectively counting as a hit on his Aura. "Your turn!"

The boy nodded as he seemed to get the idea and he ran full speed at Undyne, only to miss as he was expecting her to counterattack. "You missed! Now it's my turn!" she said to him, waving her spear making it turn a green shade for a moment. To his surprise the red color that originated from him turned the same green color. "Now face danger head on punk!"

His HP was brought down to about one fourth remaining before he understood what she meant and was able to defend himself. He was a quick learner but Undyne had the advantage as she kept changing what he knew about her battle style.

It was his turn again as he ran forward for another slice. Direct hit this time as Undynes Aura was sent plummeting into the danger zone. She smiled wildly as she became engrossed with the battle, happy to have a proper opponent. "NOW IT'S MY TURN PUNK!" She yelled. Instantly a wave of new arrows came his way as he struggled to keep up with the pace.

Left Left Left Left Right Right Up Up Up Up Up Right Right Left Left Left Up Down Down Up Up Left Right Down. The barrage just kept coming and his HP kept dropping bit by bit until the darkness around the two dissipated and the lights in the room changed back to normal.

" **STAGE DRAW. REASON: TIME. . . DISMISSED.** " the voice over the intercom informed them. The ninja boy sheathed his daggers and held out his hand to Undyne. She reached out and shook it. "The name's Undyne." she told the figure, slinging her shield over her back making it dissipate.

"Name's Raven, but let's keep that between you and me alright?" he told her. At hearing their voice Undyne realized that that wasn't a boy at all, but instead an older woman.

Raven. She would remember that name.

 _ **XxXxX**_

Everything had fallen into a routine now for the two teams. Schoolwork, letting Frisk and Sans wander around town to see new things afterwards, and then eating together in the cafeteria and attempting to ditch Yang and Sans who had increasingly become best friends. Life was good, and everyone was excited for Yangs match in a few days too. No one could wait to see the outcome. Even if she did lose they knew they would support her.

Frisk however was feeling homesick. They missed Asgore and Papyrus and Toriel and Undyne and Muffet and Froggit and everyone else. The temptation to reset was almost irresistible, but Frisk stayed determined. If they did reset, it wouldn't be the same. Well Sans would most likely but no one else.

'I wonder what dad's doing back home?' ' **Did you really just call Asgore DAD? Seriously I don't get how kids like you can think like that. It's… unnerving to say the least.** ' 'Oh shut it Chara you're just grumpy that with my new friends I'm not gaining anymore EXP and you're stuck at LOVE 3.' **'Touche`** '

Frisk had come to love their new friends here just as much as the ones back home. Each one had their own little kinks and it made everyone feel all unique even though everyone here was working towards the same path. Having friends like these filled them with Determination. And it fel-

"Hey Frisk, mind if I borrow you?" Coco asked, kneeling slightly to get on their level. Frisk looked over at Ruby, who heard Coco's question, and got a nod in response. So Frisk got up and threw their trash away then followed Coco out of the cafeteria and all the way to team CFVY's room.

Coco opened the door and let Frisk in, but to their alarm team CFVY was not inside. Instead a different set of people were inside. One had green hair and dark skin, Frisk recognized her and her friends, it was Emeralds team. It was the last person in the room they did not recognize. A dark haired woman stood amidst them, her eyes seemingly a fire themselves.

Frisk glanced behind them to see Coco dissipate into the air. She was an illusion. But how? How was that po-

"Welcome to the fun zone kid. Any last words before you wanna say before we give you your prize?" Mercury asked, his normal laid back and cool self replaced with a murderous vibe. The black haired lady only laughed. "Don't worry I'll knock you out fast."

' **What was that about LOVE level Frisk?'** 'I won't let you hurt them Chara!' Frisk backed up against the now closed door and whimpered, pulling out their stick for defense. "I-I'm warning you! I don't want to hurt anyone!" they warned, but received a chorus of laughter. "I'm serious!" **'Give in little one. I promise there will be chocolate if you doo~'**

"Night night pal." Mercury responded, deciding that this charade had gone long enough. He swung his foot and expected to make direct contact with Frisks delicate head, but instead saw blood red eyes looking back at him, his foot twisted with a sickening crunch in their hands. **"Oops. Guess Frisk forgot to mention the demon inside them huh? Oh well. I'm gonna enjoy sending all of your souls to hell."**

Chara smiled wickedly and let out a deranged laugh as the transformation finished and their outfit changed colors. 'Don't kill them!' Frisk pleaded in the back of their mind, but Chara had no remorse for the five people in the room as they began a hurricane of wild slashes around the room. Frisk could only watch in horror as their HP's dropped lower and lower. It was at this point that Frisk struggled to stay determined; it seemed that there was no hope in saving these people. In turn.. Chara gained even more control. It wasn't until someone opened the door that Frisk regained hope. As the door creaked open all the fighting came to a halt to see the new figure approach.

"heya. guess it was a bold move by the author to stick me in here, huh?"

 _ **XxXxX**_

There ya go folks! I once had another FanFic, I might have mentioned it before, but It didn't do so well as I was still a very crappy author. Glad to see I haven't improved. In all seriousness I wrote about 20k words in that story in about three months. Got about 200 views total and 9 Reviews. So After getting these reviews every chapter I post I was extremely happy and sat here for six hours straight writing you guys the longest chapter yet, and hopefully the most action packed. Only ten more story days until the fight with Pyrah happens, and the storm afterwards as well. A big thank you to the reviewers who gave me the determination and ideas to write this chapter. As for Mad God, Your review made me decide NOT to ship Sans and Yang (Sorry mrtacomam, Hate for Yang to have a bad time). As for forgotname, We might see something like that occur as Frisk's LOVE rises, if it rises further that is. The only reason Cinder and Co. aren't destroying Frisk right now is because they're still in beacon and if they make a mess their entire revolution idea is off. Oh, and Chara. Chara's a good reason. Thank's HeroBladeRiyet, and to Pony… I ran it through a grammar checker and such, found a few errors that I'll update with the next chapter but I think the main thing is that you haven't realized I type Sans with all lowercase. He's so lazy he won't even talk in capitals like a normal character. Guest, trust me when I say this. Frisk has quite the battle setup coming for them. I won't make Frisk OP, but I definitely won't under power them either. Everyone will play a key in Frisk surviving in this twisted land. And every time they rely on Chara consequences will appear. You'll see eventually… hopefully :P

A big thank you for all you readers, leave a review if you wanna see the next chapter put up a bit faster or maybe even a bit longer! As always, thank you for reading!


	6. Sort of Like Ying-YANG

**Thanks for the feedback on everything! Don't worry though, so far the story is still RWBY cannon.**

 _ **XxXxX**_

Sans stood there amidst the ruins of the room. The bed mattresses were torn, there were scorch marks on the walls, and even a broken stick..? He picked it up and used it as a sort of pointer while he had everyone's attention. "so as much fun as this seems, Frisk i hope you won't stick around for what's going to happen next… and trust me. they're _really_ not gonna like what happens next. best to not _stick_ around." he warned his pal.

Frisk nodded at him and without any resistance from their attackers, left the room. Sans watched as they closed the door behind them, and then he turned back to face the group. "heya."

Cinder stared at him, looking down his skeletal form for any weaknesses. "So you're the skeleton who's been causing a ruckus around campus. I gotta say it's a pleasure to meet you." she smiled.

"same to you, those fighting skills of your are _to fall for_." he grinned back at her in response, letting her know exactly how much he knew. "i gotta say it's one thing to almost finish a human, but it's another to try and kill that particular human." he then pointed his stick on the ground to draw a line in the carpet. "let's say this line is good ol` Frisk, and when you kill Frisk another line goes through that line. tell me, what do you get?"

Emerald stepped in, curious not of his style or example, but of the power that had begun radiating from him. "An X?" she questioned.

Sans nodded. "exactly. x marks the target. the moment you kill Frisk, they reset. and let me tell you now… if Frisk has to reset again…" his eyes, only two white/yellowish dots in a skull, disappeared and his posture changed from a slouch to one of an experienced fighter, "You're Gonna Have A Bad Time."

Mercury was leaned up against the wall, his robotic foot was shattered but no pain was there and he was able to go in for a surprise attack, only to miss his target completely somehow and land on the ground. Sans just looked at him and chuckled. "i made a promise to a friend that i didn't really know, but now i know i get the meaning you reap exactly what you sow."

He then turned back to Cinder, no longer worried about Mercury, and pointed his all threatening stick at her. "you've got to watch yourself and all of your decisions now, because as long as i'm here i'll do what it takes to get the kid back home. everything you do will change my mind about you. don't go hating others just because you want to. capiche?"

No one moved, and after a moment of waiting Sans turned around and left the room. Everyone left stood or sat there waiting for Cinders next order. "We continue as planned. If needed I'll personally terminate the skeleton myself."

 _ **XxXxX**_

Asgore stood amongst the grassy fields as he watched the dark creatures roam about. They were strange, they reminded him of the amalgamates. Their mysterious composure and bone like armor made them seem like something out of a nightmare, but he just now understood their fighting ability as he watched a small pack tear apart a human's body that had been strung from a tree.

What had caused this behavior? Why did they act this way? It wasn't for him to find out either way, he just wanted to find Frisk and that was it. He looked behind him and saw a vast ocean. The chances of finding someone out there were slim, so he decided to slink around the outside of the fields in an attempt to avoid confrontation.

Within the next three hours of walking he came across a wide forest where he began to see smoke appear. "Perhaps a campfire?" he told himself, hastening his pace to make it there. As he arrived however, he saw not creatures of black causing destruction but instead a human. There was only one there, a female looking to be around her teenage years. He sunk back into some shrubbery nearby as he thought of his options.

Kill the human and take their soul, or spare them and hope they didn't attack him later? He decided to go with the ladder as he came out of his hiding spot and walked towards the girl.

The girl looked docile to his eye, she donned a pure white jacket topped with white fur, light blue skirt with specks of white snowflakes surrounding the edges, and hair as white as his fur but as long as Undyne's hair. As he approached her she turned, but did not draw her weapon. Instead she greeted him with a warm smile. "Hi!" she called to him.

"Why hello there… uh… Howdy!" he responded, hoping this human was not setting a trap for him. What a way out that would be, dinner for a human. He kept his forward pace with caution then extended his hand, and getting a gracious hand in return as the two shook. This was going better than expected.

"What brings you out this far from everyone else?" she asked him, her voice cold as ice but seemingly lovely at the same time. "I am lost." the goat responded, "Perhaps you have seen a small child go by here recently?"

She giggled. "No, I haven't. Although I do believe I've heard a whisper of a lost child from a dear sister. Tell me, what is your name sir?" She reached over and tossed another log into the fire, she did not care that the fire was much bigger than it needed to be for just one person. In fact she seemed to take pleasure in the height of the flames. 'What a strange human' he thought.

"My name is Asgore. What is yours?" he responded, sticking his finger towards her. Her light blue eyes trained on him as she thought to herself, then responded. "My name is Winter, one of the four season maidens."

Asgore was confused, but before he asked any questions he gestured to the fallen tree she was sitting on as if asking to take a seat. She scooted over and pat the log, telling him to have a seat. He was a bigger figure than the log was used to holding, but by some luck the rotted tree held. It was then, as he looked into the fire yet again, that he realized it was beginning to snow. All around them small white spots appeared and landed on the ground.

"Tell me, your name was Winter you said?"

 _ **XxXxX**_

Sans and Yang stood in the South entrance to the arena as they awaited the alert to enter. It was finally Yang's day to shine and have her one on one match with a member of Emerald's team. It was supposed to be her match with Mercury but apparently he slipped and twisted his ankle at the last second so Emerald was taking his place.

"Woo! Can't wait to get in there and kick some boo-tay!" she yelled excitedly, pumping her fists into the air and then punching an invisible punching bag. At this notion Sans laughed, she always got like this when she was about to go into a fight or a competition. It just seemed… right for her kind of personality.

"don't kick it too hard. this isn't acting so _breaking a leg_ is a bad idea." Sans, despite his appearance he put on, was quite worried. He felt like in another timeline something was about to go terribly wrong, and if there's one thing he knew best. If it goes wrong in one timeline there's a good chance it'll go wrong again.

" **Now calling Yang Xiao to the arena."** the intercom said from above. She pumped her fist into the air once more before she started running down the hallway into the arena. "Watch me win Sans!" she called back to him, but his response was drowned out by the roaring crowd. Good thing too, because he had to talk to Frisk about their little confrontation. Good thing he told them to wait outside the south entrance.

He walked down the hallways a bit until he saw them there, waiting like he asked them to. "heya pal. just wanted to let you know I didn't hurt em. not like these baby bones could do much damage anyways."

Frisk nodded happily, the fight had been aborted so they didn't gain any LOVE or EXP, if it weren't for Sans there's no telling what LOVE they would be right now. You can guess that Chara wasn't too happy about that. "I'm guessing I shouldn't tell anyone what happened then?" they asked and Sans nodded.

"kind of hard to redeem yourself when you've already been marked as a psychopathic murderer. hehe, a little too on the nose Chara?" he grinned at Frisk, he was the first person to ever realize that Chara was in there too. He put the pieces together after the events that took place in team CFVY's room. He was taking it surprisingly well actually. Not that he really cared though. He began to walk off only to feel a tugging on his sleeve.

"Don't go yet.. there's something I need to tell you." they said to him, their voice trembling a bit. This peaked his interest and it's not like he was going to ignore the lovable little human. He bent down on one knee and rubbed their hair. "what's up?"

Frisk stared down at their feet twiddling their thumbs behind their back nervously. "Y-you know about the timelines right? Well in o-one Flowey got the human souls and became this.. this t-t-thing! It had an aura around it that felt like some of the students on campus and I know this sounds cra-"

"let me guess, you want me to check it out and make sure the world's worst case of bad gardening isn't here?" he responded in a joking but somewhat stern voice he used when he was being serious. Frisk shook their head up and down and then Sans stood up. "guess my works cut out then, but you'll own me. in payment when we get home i'm gonna need access to the motel you live in's pool." he smiled. "always wanted to try sunbathing on the surface."

Frisk smiled at their friend and was about to walk back to their seat to meet up with Ruby until they heard a strange sound. "Do you hear that Sans? It sounds like…"

"booing." he stated, grabbing Frisk by the hand. "come on I know a shortcut." the two went down the hallway, seemingly away from the arena until he came across a door. He opened the door, but when they walked through it they came out at a VIP's box room. They walked up to the front of the room to get a look at why the booing was happening, then they saw it. The TV replay showed Yang breaking Emeralds leg even though she had already thrown in the white flag many moments earlier.

"that's not what i meant when i said break a leg, Yang." he whispered to himself before walking out and disappearing from Frisk's view.

 _ **XxXxX**_

Yang laid in bed crying as her team tried to comfort her. Ruby was laying with her, Blake sat on the top bunk trying to say comforting things like "It'll be alright." and "It's okay it wasn't your fault." Weiss however, sat on her bunk. She was clearly confused, should she confort Yang or scold her for doing something so ruthless and stupid? She would need to think about that more before she gave an answer.

"I swear, s-she was laying there and then she pulled a blade on me! I hit her hand to knock it out of the way and th-then suddenly I was being hated on by the crowd! I don't understand!" she cried. All of her team had seen her punch the downed player in the leg, shattering it, but no matter how many times Yang watched the video she swore that's not how it went down.

Suddenly, the door opened. No one there knew why anyone besides Frisk would come in considering they had a "DO NOT DISTURB" sign posted on the door. So it was quite strange and angering when they saw the skeleton come in.

"hey… uh knock knock?" he said, peeking his head through. The locks on the door somehow undone. Maybe they had forgotten to lock it, maybe it was broken? Who knows? All they did know was that they weren't going to deny Yang some time with her new best friend.

"What do you want Sans I'm not in the mood.." she sobbed, taking a tissue and blowing her nose. She laid it gently on the pile she had created in the floor. It reminded Sans of his paper tornado in his room. "that's now how you respond to a knock knock joke." he prodded. She moved her head up to her pillow a little bit so she could see him.

"I said I'm not in the mood!" she yelled. . . . . . "Who's there?" she gave in and Sans smiled, causing her to laugh a little bit. "fight." "Fight who?"

He waited a moment to add to the dramatic effect, then gave her a long wink. "fight someone who won't cheat next time." he grinned, extending his hand to her. She smiled back at him against all odds and reached for his hand, but upon contact a long drawn out fart noise came into the air. "whoops. looks like i forgot to take out the whoopie cushion. at least it wasn't the buzzer this time."

The two laughed again and with Sans help everyone was able to get along for the night. There were no fights over what happened in the Arena because no one wanted to get Yang depressed again. Team JNPR was even able to come over and join on the fun too. It was at this point that everyone could see why Frisk liked Sans so much.

 _ **XxXxX**_

"WHAT?!" Papyrus yelled at himself, looking down at his map. "HOW IS IT POSSIBLE I'M ONLY FIVE MILES OUT IF I'VE BEEN GOING TOWARDS THE SUN?!" he stuffed his map back down in his 'battle suit' and pointed towards the stars. "NO MATTER! I WILL FIND FRISK AND I WILL MAKE THEM THE BEST BOWL OF SPAGHETTI YET! NYHHEHEHE!"

And with that the Skeleton continued on his journey to find Frisk.

 _ **XxXxXxXx**_

 _Hello dearies! Have you come to buy a doughnut? or perhaps a croissant? maybe even our world famous PB &J? Ahuhuhu! Regardless what you're here for this IS a sponsored outro, by none other than me, so I'll be sure to give him his money's worth! Starting with reviews, he was quite confused on what you were talking about with this Chara person, but then he realized NONE of the fonts made it through since he changed some things. Ahuhuhu! We spiders can't afford to make mistakes like that, but he thanks you for telling him mrtacomam and HeroBladeRiyet. As for the dearies InSanity, sort of Mad God 42, and Christopherprime22, the author thanks you and really hates to delay the story more than he has to. He doesn't like waiting around. As for Pony, my little Papyrus might be too fragile for the World of Remnant. (as the author told me). Though you might be hearing more of his misadventures attempting to find little Frisk and their big fat wallet! Ahuhuhuhu! Finally P90isthewaytobe, the author has three things to say to you. One, thank you! Two, Mercury has robotic legs so breaking them isn't breaking cannon, and the story doesn't go much with team CFVY or what Cinder does on her free time. Third, this apparently has nothing to do with the story so if you're not familiar with the p90, skip down please! P90 has a bad spray and not enough damage per bullet making it a spray gun usually, try the MP7 for more accuracy and firepower per bullet. He also says he may be an author but he does play CS:GO. Don't judge!_

 _Thank you my little money bags for reading! The author would like to thank you for leaving your reviews, and that's exactly why you're getting another chapter today and fixing the bolds and italics on the last one! While I was saying all of this, I was able to knit a quilt and finish my cup of tea. If only you humans could multitask like us spiders. Ahuhuhu! Thank you for reading says the author and don't forget to come by our spider shop! See you next time! Ahuhuhu!_


	7. The Dissa-PYRAH-ing Act

**Time to set things in motion.**

 _ **XxXxX**_

It had only been twenty four short hours since the two had met, and he was already seeing changes in the faces around him. Maybe I should go back and explain a little first. After Asgore met Winter they began to realize they had similar views on the world and she asked him if he would join her on her quest to spread happiness around the world until they found the child he was looking for. Over the next few hours they made it to a small town, and at first Asgore was shunned. Now however, people were beginning to warm up to him.

He walked down the street, still in full battle outfit and looking more menacing than the grim, but even the smallest of children had begun to accept him not for his appearance but for his outlook. Asgore smiled as he walked past a group of young children playing some sort of game out in the field. It brought him joy to see people like this, and when he was happy everyone was happy.

"You know, they've taken to calling you the Snow King now." Winter told him, walking up from behind him. As he usually did, he greeted her with a warm smile.

"You would think Asgore would suffice, but no matter. I will accept their prestigious title." She smiled at him and put her hand on his shoulder. It was moments like these that she lived for, but she knew all too well how short they tended to be. "You're worried, are you not?" He asked her.

She was slightly taken aback by this, as she pulled her hand from him. His menacing facade wasn't for nothing after all. Maybe he did have some skills of a fighter. "Yes, I am. I am worried of what tomorrow's journey brings. Have I told you what happened to my sister?"

He shook his head, he knew nothing of the sort. She sighed politely and began her tale. "She was ambushed. We were told it was an apparition of a young child who was hurt. When she tried to help the child turned out to be fake and she was assaulted. She almost won but in the end had the majority of her powers stripped by her assailants. I have grown weary of the same happening to me or anyone else. I was wondering if y-"

"Protect you. I'll do it, but to be honest the only thing that makes me strong is the child. Seeing them reminds me of a day where I could not defend myself, and they gave me mercy. Every time I see that child, I feel a surge of… some energy of some sort coursing through me. That energy is what keeps me going when nothing else will." He finished and he then removed his helmet and offered it to her. "I want you to have this. It will raise your defense ten fold, and on the day I reunite with my child.. That is the day I want it back, because on that day we will all be safe."

She smiled once again and put the helmet atop her head, it was kind of big but she felt guarded more than usual. "Consider that a deal, Snow King Asgore. Shall we make our way to the next settlement?"

He nodded and the two began to say their goodbyes to the friends they had made. Smiles were to be had and faces were bright and full of potential. They turned towards the long road leading to their next destination, both aware of the long walk ahead, and began their journey north.

 _ **XxXxX**_

Undyne sat amongst her teammates who all stared at her in awe. To make it to level ten on the first day was unheard of, legendary even. In fact, she had become so well known that skipping levels had been nicknamed "Dyning". She smiled when she heard that; it was just like humans to be so proud of something she did. Well, that was with her only real experience being Frisk. Either way she was proud of herself and so was her team.

Sadly, however, it wouldn't last as she received a note when she returned to her bed saying she was transferred commander training. When she first read it she let into a fit of rage, she would never be able to prove herself against Raven! After reading it a few more times and suplexing a few bunk beds though, she was fine.

She gathered her things and made her way down the corridor with her new color code that occupied the space below her feet. Blue. Her favorite color. She smiled when she read that in the letter as well, hell maybe it was a sign. Either way, no matter where she went or what color the ground was she was gonna show them just what Royal Guard Leader means.

However, when she arrived at her destination it wasn't another room to sleep in crowded with other people. It was instead a docking bay. Undyne was confused to say the least when she saw the blue floor go all the way to an aircraft.

"Director's orders that all commanders and all troops are to be sent directly to Vale immediately. Anyone here past level five is shipping out anywhere from now to tomorrow." The voice said from behind, it was none other than her rival Raven. "Apparently they graduated me and you both after the fight. Straight to commander too. They must be scared."

Undyne raised her eyebrow, standing there watching the ships land and unload and others leave. "Scared of what? From my understanding the only enemy is the Grimm." She asked.

"They say there was a terrorist attack in Vale two days ago, along with foul play in a match. Apparently the foul play was the players fault and is public, but the attack has been kept quiet so it doesn't spook the tourists." She answered. For someone who looked sort of like a ninja, her intel sure did a good job of backing it up. Undyne fought the urge to find out how she knew the information.

"Got any details on the attack? I wanna know if I'll be fighting any cowards or some actual competition!" She grinned, her eyes showing a bright fire that was excitement for a good battle. It was actually kinda ironic that a fish has the most fire. Oh well.

"It was around some kid named Frisk or something. They say 'he' takes full responsibility for it but they say it was an attack on the poor kid and now 'she's' too mortified to tell anyone what happened." She finished, beginning to walk towards the plane now that it was starting to fill up. "Let's go now I don't want to be late."

Undyne smiled. Now she knew where Frisk was, and who knows maybe someone else too. She hoped so, she had to tell someone what she saw back in that lab that took her here. That against all odds, that _thing_ was still alive.

 _ **XxXxX**_

They had walked for about a day's journey before they saw the peak of the hill which laid their destination. It was almost saddening to Asgore knowing that at each town they came across him and Winter might change paths, he was starting to enjoy her company.

"Wait." she said, holding her arm out in front of the big goat. "Something's not right."

Asgore stared at the civilization with contempt, nothing seemed out of place though. The fields outside were green and the animals roamed the landscape, and best of all not a grim was in sight. Eventually he saw something, a banner of some sort was flying on the flagpole. It was not the same color as the other banners around the city though.

"It's Vale, they've taken over the city for some reason." She finally responded, answering Asgore's unanswered questions he had. He down at his palm and thought of the feeling he got in battle, when he had his trident in hand and all the odds were stacked against him. "You don't need to fight them. They and the other major kingdoms leaders are sworn to help all maidens in their quest and to keep them safe at all costs. They know the route we are on most likely and have come to escort us."

Asgore wore a more puzzled face at her as he pieced together more information in his head. The way this land worked was strange but he was beginning to understand. "So I assume you would like to find out why?" He asked and in response she shook her head.

The two excitedly hurried to the town without haste and ended up at the front door to the wall in about ten minutes. "Snow King! Winter! The commander of the Vale civilian corps wishes to see you!" A man yelled from above the wall, a gun in hand. Winter nodded to him and the two giant metal doors opened up for the two and swallowed them whole.

"Snow King, it's a pleasure to meet you." A voice asked as they entered the settlement. Apparently they had been waiting at the door for him. It still surprised him that his name had spread here already. Perhaps it was due to their communication system here? He didn't have time to ponder this anyways as he gave a quick bow to the man.

"And you too commander. For what have you called me here for?" He asked politely, flashing him a grin to take out some of the stress some of the men were showing in his presence. It worked perfectly.

The man stepped forwards and pulled out what they knew as a scroll, and showed Asgore a picture of a child. "Your search is over and Frisk has been notified of your arrival. I'm not sure what you've done to make that kid like you so much but the uppers love that kid and in turn that kid loves you. We are to take you immediately."

Winter's head visibly dropped down a bit as she knew the inevitable was finally here. Her snow king was about to leave and she was alone again. He kneeled down and gave her a hug. "It will be alright." He told her, removing the helmet from her head and placing it back on his own, but keeping one hand around her to keep the sentiment going. "I must go see my child.. Winter! It's up to you to make this world a better place! Don't give up! Keep trying! Stay determined…"

She smiled at him as it felt to her as if this was all some kind of remembrance, or a warm dream of a long lost son. Which it was. He smiled at her and waved, and he then got up and followed the guards to an airship bound for Vale, Winter looked at him as he left.

She whispered to him, knowing he couldn't hear her.

"Goodbye."

 _ **XxXxX**_

Today had been a great day for Frisk. They finally had gotten confirmation that Asgore was here and was going to be here by tonight. To top it all off it was finally Pyrah's day for her one on one match and Ozpin gave them and sans front row seats! They looked around and saw the audience with the same amount of enthusiasm as well.

' **Finally we get to see some violence.'** ' _Don't you watch the grim fights when I'm sleeping?"_ ' **Just as you can never have enough pointless friends, I can never have enough murder to fill me.'** Frisk looked over and saw Ruby wasn't there, huh strange. Maybe she went to the bathroom? Either way she was about to miss the fight.

For some reason there seemed to be a tension in the air even before the fight began. Was the rivalry between Vale and Haven this bad? Either way Frisk almost felt like their soul would pop out of their chest if they got anymore excitement between themself and Chara.

"3…" the announcer began, his words almost silencing the arena as the anticipation began to build.

"2…" the words echoed throughout the stadium and the announcer had fun dragging out each number to keep the suspense.

"1.." ...

"GO!" and the fight began. Instantly one of the competitors summoned a circle of swords in an attempt to hit the other, but instead they all just flew off like a gust of wind had hit them. They then remembered Pyrah's power to manipulate metals and from then on the battle made more sense…

Penny dodged and weaved through Pyrah's blows attempting to keep their distance from Pyrah's sword. It was working mostly but every once in awhile they were forced to summon a blade or two to defend or make an attempted attack.

Pyrah went in for a charge but once again Penny dodged, but then an opportunity arose and she took it. She saw Penny's metal sword flying above her so she went in for the hit, but her metal semblance not only gave her an injury but helped to rip the robot girl in half.

As her body split into two Frisk went wide eyed and so did the rest of the crowd. ' **Finally a kill blow. Now if only that were Sans...'** Frisk however wasn't even able to think of a coherent thought to respond. They knew Penny from some of Ruby's stories and after one of the matches. She was a really nice girl but now they were dead. Their robotic parts on the ground didn't matter so Frisk, in fact it made them even sadder thinking of Mettaton.

Suddenly a voice came over the speakers and the screens went blood red with a solid white chess piece taking center. It talked of violence and revolution.

It talked about how hunters were to be taught kindness, but instead huntresses like Yang had gone beyond that. So had Pyrah. It took them a moment as more propaganda filled the stadium for Frisk to realize it was the same voice they heard in JNPR's room. Frisk looked over to Sans to see what his reaction would be, or maybe even get some comic relief.

But nobody came.

 _ **XxXxXxXxXx**_


	8. WEISS Me Good Luck

**;)**

 _ **XxXxX**_

Undyne sat in the aircraft almost to the point of sleeping she was so bored. If she could she would get up and exercise but she was confined to her chair by seat belts, but then something caught her eye. Through the main doors into the pilot's cabin she could see their movement change. It was slow and mechanical, but now it had changed to sporadic movements.

The next thing she felt was the turbulence, shaking her and everyone else. It started off only a small shake but gradually came to the point she was sure the windows were going to break. Suddenly, a loud beeping started to come from the cabin. The plane was going down.

She'd had enough at this point as she pulled her seat belt to the point it snapped in two. Other people began to try and do the same but all she could do was summon everyone a spear before jumping out of the aircraft, her soul a dark green color. She smiled as she fell through the air and was able to see her surroundings. They had made it to Vale but it was under attack.

Her new priority was to find Frisk.

The moment she hit the ground she was outnumbered one to ten by the Grim. All varying in sizes and shape but that didn't stop her from chopping them down. One by one, even sometimes two or three at a time, she cut them down with her spears. They were simply no match for her. "A one woman army." She smiled to herself, enjoying the heat of battle. Lucky for her her small battles would not be too long as she saw a large figure aproach. Boss battle.

It came closer and closer, and the grim challenged it as it drew near them. They were decimated. In one or two strikes the figure would have the enemy a pile of dust on the ground. She knew this fighting style. It was Asgore.

"It seems we are doomed for bloodshed either way we play this game." He told Undyne, his spear covered in a thick dust. To be honest seeing the king in such a mood was disturbing to her, but she knew she could trust him. So she did.

"I heard that the higher ups have some concern with Frisk, shall we go check and see if they have kept as close an eye as Alphys did?" She asked him, and got a nod in response. The two then began slashing their way through Grim one after the other as they made their way towards the center of the city.

 _ **XxXxX**_

Sans casually walked into the elevator acting as if it would take him to his destination. He knew without the key it wouldn't take him to the floor he needed to be on, so instead he just teleported through the elevator acting as if it had taken him there.

'another hallway' He told himself as he walked down the massive corridor. It almost made him remember a time where he fought Chara, but the resets fought against that memory. He could remember it vaguely, but without his Karmatic Resolution he couldn't remember it all. He smiled, maybe someone would actually kill him this time. End the cycle of death that was his life.

He shrugged.

He didn't really care what happened, he just wanted to protect Frisk so the world would never be reset again, and according to his research this is where the first mistake would take place. He just hoped that everyone else fell into the right hands. As he thought of everyone dying this time, he didn't smile as he usually did. Knowing all the pain would be real this time around.

This time, if Frisk kept their promise, death would be .

He did however, smile upon seeing her face. The face of the new demon, Cinder. He smiled not because she looked funny or had a funny joke taped to her back. No no, he was laughing at something much funnier. His Karmatic Resolution began to glow in his skull a bit as he thought of the judgement he was about to serve.

As he stood in the shadows, waiting for the time to strike he couldn't help but let out a small chuckle. The time had finally come.

 _ **XxXxX**_

"Kid follow me!" Qrow shouted to them as they raced through the crowds of people. As the grim attacked the force field above people had gone into a panic. No one felt safe anymore and it was nothing less than a river of blood on the streets. Where would they go? No one knew, but anything was better than being in the Grim's food bowl.

Frisk was following Qrow as best as they could, dodging the hordes of people running towards the four designated exits. It was mayhem to say the least, but at least Chara was being at least somewhat helpful. ' **Two more black birds on the east gate, less people will go there.'** Frisk nodded in response for some odd reason.

"Qrow the East gate is about to open up more we should go there!" They called out, but Qrow kept trucking on towards the North gate.

"Trust me kid." He started, but almost got knocked over by some random. "You wanna go this way." Frisk decided to trust his decision and kept going. It reminded them of their fight with Mettaton a bit. Dodging legs and other objects. Trying to work with and against the flow, but not knowing when it would change. It would have been fun actually if their lives weren't on the line.

Eventually they made it to the gate and saw people flooding out of the arena. "The north gate is the one with the safest safe house. It's equipped with all of the newest technology. Go there and I'll hang back to fight off the Grim!" He yelled at them, determination raging in his eyes like a fire.

Frisk shook their head. "I won't let you go Qrow! I can fight! Chara can fight! I won't sit around and watch my friends die!" They yelled in return, the crowds around them had lessened but still made their way out of Vale.

As the two stared at eachother on the middle of the street, Qrow laughed. They didn't know what, but something inside him snapped. He didn't care anymore, he had done his best. Now it was time to save more than one kid's life. "You got guts kid, don't go off and die on me."

Suddenly as he said that Frisk felt a firm hand on their shoulder, and as they turned they looked up to see none other than the King himself. They stared at him for a moment before hugging him. They had missed the big furry boss monster, but they could feel it in their heart that he was going to fight his way out of this one. Just like their fight, no mercy.

"I see you understand. If I don't see you again human, Goodbye…" he said, embracing Frisk with a warm hug suddenly. They felt their eyes well up as they started to cry, but Asgore stayed strong.

"Undyne went to the cafeteria to help some of the students here fight off the masses. I know you're not one to be kempt up so Stay Determined Frisk!" He said to Frisk, letting go and standing up to his full height.

Asgore then began a slow walk towards the stadium, the people parting in his wake as they ran past. They knew what he was about to do, and it's not like it was hard to deduce either. That bloodlust in his eyes, it ran like a volcano. For anyone who hurt his child would have hell to pay.

Frisk blinked the tears away and began running towards the cafeteria to help Undyne. They remembered everything they had done in the genocide route as they went. They remembered Toriel exclaiming her real intentions to keep them there. They remembered Papyrus forgiving them, even as his head laid severed on the ground of a battle sequence. They remembered Undyne going beyond death to be the hero. They remembered Mettaton giving it their all, but above all…

They remembered having a bad time.

All of their friends had given it everything to protect their loved ones, now it was Frisk's turn. This couldn't be solved by sparing. This couldn't be solved by Fleeing. They pulled out their phone and pressed the two buttons that had no business being on a phone. Yellow Bullet soul and jetpack mode.

They smiled as they flew into the air, shooting at any grim who approached. Frisk watched their EXP meter and it did not move, for once it wasn't a choice that had to be made, there was no mercy or genocide. It was just as Flowey had predicted, kill or be killed.

' **Now you're seeing it my way.'** ' _I have no other choice. I kill these Grim or they kill my friends. I can't reset again, after that promise I made to Sans I don't have the Determination.'_ Then for the first time in a long time, Chara laughed. It was a long drawn out maniacal laugh. ' **Finally, something I can get behind.'**

Frisk kept shooting at all the Grim heading their way. It was much easier for the kid considering they had a bright yellow aura amidst the darkness. The same determination they felt continued to rise in their chest as they got closer and closer to Undyne.

They would not be defeated.

They would not reset.

They almost felt as if hopes and dreams was playing in the space around them, giving them health back every time their determination dropped like it did with Asriel. It didn't stop when they hit the ground in front of the hunter and huntress memorial either, where the students were fighting Man, machine, and grim alike.

Frisk looked around and saw their friends from team RWBY: Weiss and Yang. Their friends from JNPR: Nora and Ren. They were all fighting together as one, the final battle for some of them it seemed. Frisk couldn't help but jump into the fray.

"Woah Frisk what's up with the yellow?" Yang yelled, shotgunning a White Fang grunt in the face. Weiss somersaulted over her and plunged her dust enchanted rapier into a giant Ursa. Frisk pointed at two Grim who were fast approaching and in response a ball of light shot out and disintegrated the two.

"That's what's up." Frisk responded, shooting more as another wave made their way towards them. "Where's Undyne?"

Yang and Weiss looked at each other uncomfortably before doing a combo attack on a trio of Fang elites. "You mean the one in the suit of armor? Or the one who looked like a ninja?" Nora responded, a smile spread across her face as she slung her bloodied hammer across her shoulder.

Frisk thought about how to answer as they turned a robot into a pile of junk. They then covered their eye up with their hand and Nora's face lit up. "Oh she went after Blake to fight the White Fang leader or something."

Images of Undyne dying flashed through their head, if something was about to happen to Blake.. Undyne wouldn't sacrifice herself would she?

… would she?

 _ **XxXxX**_

"No…" she called, clutching her chest in pain. "This can't be it… No… If you get past me… You'll kill them all won't you? Blake.. Raven… Asgore… Humans, Monster, and Grim… They'll all be gone." She started to yell, small spears started coming from the ground as the leader of the White Fang himself, Adam, began to prepare for an attack.

"I can't let that happen! **I WON'T LET THAT HAPPEN!"** She yelled, her form glowing white and the spears around the room shattering. Adam shielded his eyes as did the injured Blake on the floor, but when they laid eyes on Undyne again she looked different. A spear shot from her eye and instead of one spear in hand she simply held it out and fifty came from the ground.

She stared at him intensely, as if breaking his soul down with her eyes. "I will strike you down…"

 _ **XxX**_

Pyrah watched in horror as Cinder absorbed the last of the power of Fall, she was stuck in the machine still and Jaune was trying to guard her. Even Ozpin, who was clearly the most qualified in the room to take her down was trying his best not to show fear.

She hit at the door again and again until it flew across the room. She was finally free from her prison, but the real threat laid ahead of her. Ozpin took off his glasses and put them in his pocket, glaring at Cinder. "Go now. I'll take care of her." He told them.

"We won't leave you be-" "You don't have a choice." He interrupted. John and Pyrah looked at each other and began running, but they didn't get very far before something… unscheduled happened.

"heya. don't tell me you're running away from _this_ flame head. she's _all burnt out_. she's _got no flame to fire_." Sans joked, coming out from behind one of the pillars. Pyrah and John stopped while Ozpin had quite the shocked expression on his face.

"look, Cinderella, i don't want to fight you. all those people out there want to you _fall_ at my hand. in all honesty i don't want to give you a bad time really. you seem like a nice gal." he smiled at her and extended his skeletal hand. "let's bury the hatchet okay? no one has to fight anymore and no one has to die. Capic-"

And as sudden as his appearance Cinder summoned an explosive leaf under him, but he simply rolled out of the way. "that wasn't very nice now. i can't be- _leaf_ you'd do something like tha-"

She tried it again, this time with five instead of one. Instead of rolling he just calmly teleported at the last second and came back when the dust was almost clear. To her, it seemed he took the blow without a scratch. "alright. i get it. some people just wanna pick a fight." His ever present smile became one of a menacing kind as his eyes went dark. "sadly for you this isn't one you can win."

He looked at her with his arms up in surrender. "look, i don't want to fight you, but if you attack me again…"

" _ **Y o u ' . "**_

 _ **XxX**_

Asgore walked into the arena and saw two older men preparing to take on the army of Grim that had begun to penetrate the force field. "Do you mind if I join in?" He asked to duo.

The skinny one glanced over at the bigger once. "Is that the Snow King?" He asked, and the bigger once responded. "My god I think it is. Hahaha! This battle shall go down in the history books! Join us, Peter Port and Bartholomew Oobleck, as we tear down the wretched hoards! Tell me Snow King, do you have a weapon?"

Asgore frowned from behind his mask as he flung his Trident out from behind his cape. Bad memories flooded his mind but he was ready. "How I wish all things could be settled with tea, but today I resort to my sword. For Frisk."

 _ **XxX**_

As the building was set ablaze Undyne smiled, her body in its ultimate form that she had never encountered before but felt as if she knew it. She was the True Heroine. She was Undyne The Undying.

Adam readied his sword with a grin, 'another easy fight' he thought, but Undyne had other ideas.

"Someone tell Papyrus it's time to _**HUNT A HUMAN**_ _ **!"**_ She yelled and charged.

" _ **FOR ANIME!"**_

 _ **XxX**_

He almost laughed, but managed to keep it in. "but seriously, you're not going to like what happens next."

"You are wasting my time, I've been sparing you this whole speech of yours. I will wipe you out with this next attack." She smiled back at him, her aura glowing a dark vibrant red as her eyes literally set ablaze.

She had no idea what would come next.

She set ablaze fifty leaves and twice as many flaming arrows only to have him disappear from sight, therefor dodging them all and appear near the power transfer machine. He then plopped down a small device that began to count down. He then stood up, totally unfazed at the destruction in the room and to where John, Pyrah and Ozpin had gone he had no idea.

"It's a beautiful day outside." He began, the countdown on the device counting down from 15.

"Birds are singing… Flowers are blooming…" 12… 11…

"On days like these…" he smiled. " Kids like you…" 8…

" _**L."**_

Out of nowhere giant skulls appeared and shot massive beams of light through the room. Cinder's Red aura became a dark blue as she was pulled to the ground and had to fight with all of her might to fly back upwards and dodge an onslaught of bones coming her way. Thousands of little bones began to cover the ceiling and floor and make their way towards her like an angry mob.

She dodged the attacks only getting a minor burn on her arm before a barrage of floating skulls took aim and she was forced to use her Fall Shield.

The timer ticked 3… 2… 1…

Sans stared at her with contempt and a little pride as the music box activated.

" _do do DO DO do do do dododo. do do DO DO do do do dododo…"_

And the battle begins.

 _ **XxXxXxXx**_

Heya everyone hope you enjoyed this chapter and the last. This summary is going to take a bit longer since I'll be covering TWO chapters instead of just one. Thought it might be a bit more dramatic if not even the author came to close you guys out. Alright usually I can easily keep tabs on reviews but since we're covering two chapters my apologies if I miss anyone. Let's begin! Mr Fizz, no he just traveled to Remnant's world. Everyone but Sans got there that way. Mastermind, nah Sans is too lazy to absorb a human soul. Pokewarrior, don't worry I'm not shipping em. To all the CS:GO peeps (Pokewarrior, HeroBadeRiyet 2x, and MechaSniper51) Maybe when I finish the story :P . In Sanity we fanfic, thankies on your first review and thankies again on the second. I wouldn't say it was perfect but I'm glad to see someone else thinks so :3 . aye. , sorry my boi but I've decided not to ship em, oh and Hell's pretty scary too be careful. To HeroBladeRiyet, Papyrus may or may not find them. I've already made my decision on that but you guys may never know! Nyhehehehe! Tanzite-Pony and TheRetroGamer, Cinder is gonna have a bad time as you see beginning in this chapter. Well at least it looks that way so far, Sans has never face someone with an Aura before. Tanzanite-Pony, Thank Jeebus someone realized it I spend like 20 minutes now thinking of one before I finally get it. Like how the heck am I gonna get a good title name out of WEISS? WEISS Me Good Luck? Oh… Hey… Lookie There… Thankies for the Toriel Grade Pun! Sans! Evinco Sans can see each person's love not Frisk, just like in the game. EDIT: Sans text is supposed to have some uppercase as well ;) and sorry for the re-upload of the chapter had to fix a little something...

Time to do some explaining! **LISTEN UP!** RMVHXtreme brought up a good point. You don't get EXP for sparing someone, only killing them. Someone is pulling the strings on that, you'll see what I mean later. Second Chara isn't that good of a fighter but Chara CAN and WILL reset. So what you're seeing is the timeline Chara decided was 'good enough' not to reset on.

I think that's it on the reviews. This next chapter will take a bit longer to write since It should be the longest chapter in the series. PEOPLE I'MA NEED AS MUCH DETERMINATION AS POSSIBLE CAUSE MY FREE TIME THESE NEXT TWO WEEKS ARE NEAR ZERO. So.. Uh… That being said please leave a review if you want to see the next chapter put up faster or want to see something particular in the next chapters!

 _ **XxXxX**_

■⧫❒⍓ ■◆❍ ❒ ㈓6 . ⧫ ⬥□❒✇& . ■□⬥ □❒ ◻ ⬧ ⧫⬥□. e


	9. CINDERella and the Basketball King

**This chapter is dedicated to the Battles, hope you're ready to equip your real knives and heart lockets.**

 _ **XxXxX**_

" _do do DODO do do do dododo do do DODO do do do dododo do do DODO do do do dododo…"_

Sans smiled as the room went unnaturally dark and summoned his next attack. "You know I used to wait until the end. Wait until I had no choice but to see the evil in their eyes and nothing more."

She began a whirlwind of razor sharp leaves but all were dodged by the elusive genocidal Sans as he just bobbed his _boney_ figure to the beat. "I don't have that luxury anymore. Of knowing they come back after death."

He slammed his hand down as if swatting an invisible fly and a barrage of bones fell from the ceiling like projectiles. Cinder made no attempt in dodging them and instead burned them all to ashes. She then pulled out her bow but found she couldn't use it. Sans grinned.

"Turn based combat.. a load of fun huh? I've only attacked you twice and you're already changing your approach." His eyes went dark. " **Do you drain that easy**?" Cinder attempted to fire her bow off at the incoming bones but found them futile for some odd reason. These light blue bones weren't being phased by her attacks and came in with a direct hit. Her Aura dropped, but barely.

"You know, to be honest. I really hate doing my job. Overwhelming laziness is hard to cope with you know? Oh.. **did you think I was talking about my attacks?"** He let loose a barrage of Gaster Blasters that stopped her incoming fire arrows by disintegrating them. He snapped his fingers and they all fired in her direction again.

Cinder managed to slide out of the way without taking damage but felt a terrible hot pain in her spine. Sans threw his finger out pointing at her. "You feel that, right? You know what that is?"

She charged at him in an attempted uppercut but he just leaned back and headbutted her, but using a gaster blaster as a head protector. " **That's your sins crawling on your back."**

Cinder landed on the ground hard, feeling the blood flow down her head. "No more Ms. Nice gal." she then summoned a balls of fire to surround him, but once again he just teleported away.

"It's almost too easy you know." He summoned another wave of bones with a smile and watched as she cluelessly fumbled around with the light blue ones. This fight was a lot easier with her being mostly stuck to the ground, that way she was stuck to less explosive attacks and more head on attacks. "Watching you fumble with each new attack. I'm used to a more… _experienced_ player."

Out of rage, she used her next turn not to attack, but to flee. She was able to muster enough power to override his blue soul ability and fly off through the elevator. Sans shook his head. "You'd think you'd know by now…" he shouted at her as she went up the elevator.

He then appeared at the front doors and watched her enraged but shocked face as he appeared there spamming the down arrow. "Wrong floor?" He questioned, then laughed as the elevator smashed her in the head. In all fairness she should have seen him hitting the button. Unlucky for him however she just used her shield and was still there. "Guess not."

She tried to rush him again but instead missed and crashed through several walls into the arena, of course Sans followed suit in a more calm fashion. As they appeared on the upper seats of the giant stadium, thousands of grim were running in to fight the 3 men down below. Sans smiled as he recognized one. "Hey Asgore, did you remember to check the tu- _toriel_ on how to kill Grim?"

Cinder didn't find his joke very amusing as she began to emit a heat so hot it lit the Grim near her on fire. Surprisingly enough they were quite flammable. "You… whatever you are… I will KILL YOU!" She yelled with an uncharacteristic tone and mood. She tried to launch another volley of attacks but forgot it wasn't her turn.

"Whoops. Looks like I forgot to end my turn. Imagine I'm saying something super serious." He then forced Cinder to the lower ground using a path of incoming bones, and as he wanted she moved down. Sans smiled inwardly as he remembered an old quote from a sci-fi movie. Something about having high ground.

She tried a combination of arrows, razor leaves, and explosives but he just summoned bones to counter all but the leaves. He just walked away from the leaves imagining a cool explosion behind him. The music that was conveniently still hearable below was still going strong.

" _Doooooooo do dooooooo doooooo dooooooooooooooo dooooooo dooooo doooooo doooooooo doooooooo o..."_

As Cinder continued her volley of arranged weaponry Sans noticed a locker nearby. Most all of them were empty and so was this one, but music notes covered it and it gave him an idea. "One second." He called, teleporting away from the battle throwing Cinder into an even heavier fit of rage. No matter what she did it was all a joke to him. She had him serious for a while but now he didn't even consider her a threat.

He then reappeared with a Trombone in hand. The musical weapon kind. "Sorry, that locker reminded me of my conversation with the kid with a trumpet for a weapon. I decided now was a good of a time as ever to try it out."

He put the instrument to him mouth and began to blow Megalovania into her face, it was his turn after all. At least this attack she was able to dodge a bit better as his notes were a little off tune.

" **BUM BUM BUM BUM BUM BUM BUM BUM BUDUDUDUDUDUDUDUUU."** The horn went as the notes escaped from the Trombone and ran towards her like a heat seeking missile. " **BU DUD DU DU BUM BUM BUM BUMBUMBUMMM."**

The notes began to overwhelm her as she was bombarded with one note after the other, her heat sending her down through the arena like a drill until they appeared in the hall again. Most convenient right?

Her body burst into flames literally as she got up in a fit of rage. "I WILL KILL YOU. MY PLANS WILL NOT BE STOPPED. I'LL END YOU WITH ONE LAST MOVE." She yelled, her voice having a hint of disorientation in it.

"You said you were sparing me right?" He asked ,taking the fight a bit more seriously. He dodged the obvious and easily dodgeable massive red laser, but then found himself teleporting behind her when more summons of leaves and arrows came. The fire around her grew brighter as she looked for where he went. "Show Yourself!"

"Over here." He said from the other end of the hallway. The sight in front of her shocked her and confused her. Just what the hell was he doing? Sans stood there running full speed at her with a basketball in hand, dribbling it down the corridor.

"You think you're sparing me, **wELL gUESS wHO's wRONG?"** He shouted, jumping up and nailing Cinder in the face with the basket ball.

" _ **GET DUNKED ON**_ **!"** And he landed on the ground the basketball flying through the air into a kiddie basketball hoop that was tied onto a pillar sloppily and had appeared sometime over the course of the battle. "Well that wasn't a dunk, but I was never good at sports anyways."

Cinder laid on the ground, her nose broken from the impact and her annoyance so far beyond her rage that she actually managed to blackout. Maybe he had dunked a little _too_ hard? Oh well.

"What. the. Actuall. Hell." Ozpin recited in quite the surprised fashion. "Why didn't you tell me you had the powers to do something like that?" Pyrah and Jaune stood behind him both with weapons drawn. They were scared.

"oh that's nothing. just the product of sleeping 24/7. you know, the norm." He grinned, wiping a small bead of sweat off of his brow from running. He mentally agreed not to do that again. He then turned around to talk to everyone. "oh and to all you fans, Cinder couldn't have made it through all of my dialogue without resetting. hate to end your so desired fight so quickly."

Ozpin tapped Sans on the shoulder to get his attention. He pointed over to the bloody pool that surrounded his foe, but Cinder's body was gone. Apparently over the last ten seconds she had walked off, but then he saw something out of place. He walked over to it to make sure, but he honestly couldn't believe it himself.

He held in his hand a small grave about the size of his head, but it held no name. It was covered in a dark goo and crimson blood but other than that it was just a blank tombstone. He knew what this meant. "well that's not a body." He called back to the other three. "that's something much worse. we need to find Frisk immediately."

As he turned back to the others his right eye was burning blue, so they didn't even bother to question it and ran towards the staircase. Sans knew what that little trinket meant. The dark matter, the blank slate. It all made sense to him. That explains the deal with Yang in the arena. That explains Frisk gaining LOVE while still being pacifist. After all, EXP does stand for EXECUTION POINTS. Worst of all however, was that Cinder didn't walk away; she was teleported away, and there was a good chance all hell was about to break loose.

 _ **XxXxX**_

Adam was talented alright, but he didn't stand a chance against Undyne. Within the first thirty seconds he was forced into defense tactics and losing ground. Spear after spear he was beginning to lose faith in himself and ponder running away from the battle.

"You're a talented fighter, not someone used to being pushed on the defensive. Tell me, how long will it take before your determination breaks?" She glared at him as she talked. She hadn't even broken a sweat yet but Adam was out of breath. "Let's not find out, I'm finishing this!" She yelled out of nowhere, at least it was more logical than 'FOR ANIME!'

And with that Undyne rushed at him with her spear, and a second later she heard the sound of skin ripping apart. To her surprise she didn't find a spear in his belly, but instead a spear through Blake's. She had taken the wound so Adam wouldn't have to. She let the spear go as she realized her error. She had just potentially killed an innocent… Where was her determination now?

She faded from her Undying form as she lost the will to fight. The determination to hold that form. She hear him laugh as he brought his blade to Undyne's neck as she rested on one knee. "You're quite strong there for a while, Whale food. Had me on the ropes. Too bad I'm gonna have to end you." He laughed suddenly. "Where's that smart statement about determination breaking again huh?" He then slid the blade gently across her neck as blood began to trickle slightly. "Goodbye, little fishy."

"HUMAN, WAIT!" A voice yelled from above. Adam jerked up and put his blade up for a defensive measurement. "DO NOT HURT UNDYNE, OR I… THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL MAKE YOU SOLVE MY DEVIOUS PUZZLES! NYHEHEHE!" Adam finally saw where the voice was coming from, a grim of all places. Far overhead a flying type grim was approaching. Apparently whoever was talking was able to domesticate a Grim to be rideable. The voice kept rambling and approaching until he landed in front of the two foes.

Adam pointed his blade at the skeleton as he dismounted the beast. "Tell me, how did you do that? With the grim?" Papyrus cackled in response, waving a plate of spaghetti that somehow appeared from behind his back.

"I KEPT OFFERING HIM SPAGHETTI UNTIL HE FORGETTI ABOUT HURTING ME! FRISK TAUGHT ME THAT!" He proudly held up his spaghetti to the bird and it ate it plate and all. Apparently he wasn't lying, but Adam knew it wasn't that easy. People have tried that method before.

He turned back to Undyne and waved his weapon tauntingly at Papyrus. "See now I've gotta kill both of you. Does this day get b-" a sharp pain hit him as he looked down to see a blade sticking out of his stomach. He felt the blood ooze out of him as he turned to look and see who his attacker was. It was Blake, in perfect condition except for a wound on her side.

"Undyne right?" She asked, turning to Undyne. "Sorry to trick you like that, Copy cat is my semblance. That's what Sans calls it anyways. This kill was mine." She spoke with a ferocity as she reached down to check his pulse. It was dying quickly. Undyne smiled, for once she was glad to have been tricked.

"A friend of Sans is a friend of mine." As she said that Papyrus came over and wrapped his arms around Blake, embracing her in a hug. "AND A FRIEND OF UNDYNE AND SANS AND FRISK AND UNDYNE IS A FRIEND OF MINE. WAIT ARE YOU GOING TO ASK ME OUT ON A FRIENDSHIP DATE TOO? OR MUST WE BATTLE FIRST TO GAIN THAT RIGHT LIKE THE LITTLE HUMAN?"

Undyne slapped the back of his head. Hard. "No dumb nut. We're in the middle of a war zone, we go help find Frisk and the others." Papyrus nodded and motioned to his ride.

"SHALL WE TAKE THE PAPYRUS AUTOMOTIVE NOT REALLY AUTOMOTIVE BUT SOME SORT OF ANIMAL BIRD THING RIDE FOR A RIDE? AKA THE P.A.N.. PAN… THE BIRD!" he asked, motioning to the large tame Grim behind him. Blake stared in awe at the fact is really wasnt attacking. In all honesty Undyne was surprised he was able to get the name out the first time. She would be really shocked if he managed to recite it again.

The fish warrior smiled with an unknown intensity. "HELL YES LET'S RIDE THIS PAN-WHATEVER TO SPACE!"

 _ **XxXxX**_

"i had a feeling i'd find you here." He said, dropping from the ceiling. There was no telling how long he had been up there, but all that mattered was that he was here now. "tell me, what do you get out of this?"

Cinder turned to him. She had dry blood on her forehead and her nose was definitely broken. They both stood in Ozpin's office, but it was why he didn't know. Cinder didn't answer his previous question and was instead staring out the window as if contemplating jumping out. Why did he not know her reasoning? Suddenly it dawned on him. "he gave you the power to reset didn't you?"

Cinder turned back and looked at him, there was a rage burning in her eyes, but also a sadness. "He made me a deal. If I killed Frisk or took them to him he would give me the ultimate power. One only one person per world could harness it at a time. Something that would make me unbeatable. A goddess."

Sans eyes went dark as he looked at her facial expression, " **That look on your face. I've killed you at least ten times now haven't I?"**

Cinder would have been shocked if she hadn't heard him count it the past nine times. "Yes you have, and I don't want this anymore." She punched Ozpin's desk out of rage and it splintered into little pieces. "Every time I'm about to win you strike me down. He told me I would be unbeatable, not that I would have to die over and over. Nothing makes any sense anymore."

"he must be desperate, sending you out. look, we can be friends. we don't have to kill each other. i went easy on you before, and i gave you a chance to do the right thing. i'll do it again." He smirked then opened his arms to her, as if welcoming a hug. She let a few tears fall down her cheeks as she began to break down.

"I-I don't understand! How can you be so nice?! I've done nothing but cause you problems and you're willing to spare me! Stop!" She started yelling. Sans knew this was irregular behavior for someone who's supposed to be a leader, unbreakable and all powerful. He got on one knee and left his arms out. She got the message.

She ran up to him and gave him a hug, " _' e."_ He then threw her back onto the floor and let bones rise from the floor to impale her. He smiled at himself for succeeding in tricking her. He made sure to remember that facial feature just in case of future resets. " _geeeeeeeetttttt dunked on!"_

 _ **Xx1**_

"I-I don't understand! How can you be so nice?! I've done nothing but cause you problems and you're willing to spare me! Stop!" She started yelling. Sans knew this was irregular behavior for someone who's supposed to be a leader, unbreakable and all powerful. He got on one knee and left his arms out. She got the message.

He looked at her as she approached for the hug but instead summoned a bone in front of himself to block the fireball that was approaching. He knew that face, that was the face of someone who had carried a knife into a hug. He surrounded her in gaster blasters while she was in shock and watched as she became no more than ash. " _if you don't feel like dying again, you should uh.. really give up now."_

 _ **Xx2**_

He got on one knee and left his arms out. She got the message. She started towards him, but instead stopped to look him in the eyes. "You know what I'm about to do don't you?" She asked, Sans eyes went dark and he let out a small laugh.

" **I guess you really like dying huh?"**

Cinder tried to pull out her bow to block his incoming attack, but she was too late as a bone he had launched went through her skull.

 _ **Xx3**_

Cinder turned to him. She had dry blood on her forehead and her nose was definitely broken. They both stood in Ozpin's office, but it was why he didn't know. Cinder didn't answer his previous question and was instead staring out the window as if contemplating jumping out. Why did he not know her reasoning? Suddenly it dawned on him. "he gave you the power to reset didn't you?"

Cinder turned back and looked at him, there was a rage burning in her eyes, but also a sadness. "Don't say it. You're about to tell me how many times you've killed me. I'm done. I don't like this. Before I could be sneaky and seductive, but with you no matter what I do you kill me. Again and Again." She created an explosive leafl under her. "If I end it myself it'll all be over…"

She let go and the leaf began to heat up, and she used her switch ability to switch places with Sans as it went off. Something he wasn't expecting. She saw the figure explode on contact as it shattered to pieces. "Finally. No more stupid Skeleton."

Before the smoke could even clear she felt her own heart stop as a hole appeared through her chest. Through the air in her last moments she could see feathers and wooden pieces. 'A decoy' she thought as her brain stopped getting blood. She tried to breathe but found it too hard as she died yet again.

 _ **Xx4**_

Suddenly it dawned on him. "he gave you the power to reset didn't you?"

"What.. the hell… are you…" she asked, for the first time being sincere since she had begun fighting this endless battle. Sans shrugged and smiled. "well for you? i'd say i'm a bad time. i can tell i've killed you enough that you've changed your dialogue. you've never heard me say this before have you?"

She threw a few razor leaves at him and he just dodged them again. " **Frisk did the same thing once, I think at least. They told me they did. I've killed you 14 times now haven't I? Wanna make it 15?"**

She got in the position to charge but instead summoned more razor leaves and some explosive leaves behind him. He knew exactly what she was doing as he teleported away. "you're a slow learner aren't you?" He smirked and let out his attack. She dodged it this time and countered with arrows. As expected he used his bones to block them right before they could make impact.. She expected the skull lasers but instead got flung out of the window by an invisible force.

Cinder tried to fly but for some reason couldn't….. Splat.

 _ **Xx5**_

"he must be desperate, sending you out. look, we can be friends. we don't have to kill each other. i went easy on you before, and i gave you a chance to do the right thing. i'll do it again." He smirked then opened his arms to her, as if welcoming a hug.

Instead of breaking down she charged him, he moved out of the way and watched her run into the wall. "you look mad. **i guess you got dunked on huh**?" Cinder didn't answer as she readied her weapon.

"you finally understand don't you?" He smirked as the music started up again, the device however nowhere in sight.

" _do do DODO do do do dododo do do DODO do do do dododo do do DODO do do do dododo…"_

 _ **Xx9**_

He sent a barrage of bones at her and she jumped over them. It had killed her maybe twice in the past and given her a lot of trouble, but she was getting the hang of it. All the twisting and turning started to become more natural as her reflexes and instinct began to take control.

"you know i didn't want to fight you." He started, dodging her next attack. "if you had only stopped before hand this might have never happened. hell there's no telling what's going through that psychopathic head of yours. **Oh wait there is.** "

The fall girl began to dodge his random "Gaster Blasters" as she learned to call them. She hadn't made it this far before, but she was starting to loose hope. He wasn't even breaking a sweat. As she studied him she failed to notice the Gaster Blaster above her and her Aura Level fell to 0 and she died again.

 _ **Xx17**_

"i'm kinda sick of fighting now you know? well, i'm sure you're more tired than me but still. this was your choice after all." He didn't frown but instead kept his feelings the same. He had no remorse for this woman and never would. She knew this better than anyone else could. No matter how innocent she played she couldn't trick him. He could see inside her head too apparently.

Within his next attack she was dead again, forgot his next attack and suffered the consequences.

 _ **Xx35**_

"he must be desperate, sending you out. look, we can be friends. we don't have to kill each other. i went easy on you before, and i gave you a chance to do the right thing. i'll do it again." He smirked then opened his arms to her, as if welcoming a hug. She let a few tears fall down her cheeks before she broke down.

"You've killed me so many times… I can't. I can't do this anymore. I give up. If I die again I won't reset and It'll be over. I'll never have to play your stupid game again." She proclaimed, raising her hands above her head in defeat. To her surprise, Sans didn't kill her again. Instead he laughed.

"finally, you're honest with yourself. for the first time since i've met you you're acting out of self awareness, not out of your LOVE. well, you don't call it that here do you? i believe you call it AURA. here you train and in exchange gain experience. it's a lot like EXP back home but without the EX really. instead of LOVE and Determination you have AURA and SMBLNCE. AURA is like LOVE and SMBLNCE is like Determination."

Cinder stood there quite confused. LOVE? EXP? SMBLNCE? AURA? She knew two of them, but the other two she didn't know. Lucky for her, Sans would fill her in.

"LOVE is what we call LV. LV is what we use to gauge strength. what does LOVE stand for? Level Of Violence Endurance. getting EXP, or experience, raises your LOVE. your EXP is your Execution Points." He looked at her as to make sure she was following along, after a quick moment of silence he continued.

"AURA is the bad side of things, what you get for killing. that's why all of the big time baddies here are so strong. AURA stands forAn Un-Ruley Action. that means anything bad you do, you gain more AURA. everyone with a Semblance has an AURA, weather they like it or not. with us anyone with a Soul has LOVE, whether it be LOVE 1 or LOVE 20." He mostly finished.

Cinder looked at him as she remembered watching her AURA pool grow to get stronger. She had no idea that she was doing all of that bad to do something that was personally good. "What about SMBLNCE? I'm assuming that's Semblance?"

Sans nodded, "SMBLNCE stands for… well nothing actually. to have Semblance means you mean something to someone. to unlock your Semblance means someone recognizes you, may that be for bad or for good. when no one recognizes you however or you fail to care about whomever gives you Semblance anymore, you lose Semblance. it's the same as Determination. you do things for a reason or person, without that reason or person you have nothing."

Cinder began to understand something she had never seen before. All of her life had been built on something bad, her AURA. So with all of the baddies knowing her now it made her Semblance rise. That's why she was powerful, and that's what made the other maidens powerful too. They got recognition through kindness. They had semblance without AURA.

She looked back at the glowing orb that was her personal SAVE next to the elevator. She could make a difference with this reset. Her power could be used differently, and due to that she could change the world like she wanted to. Sans seemed to be happy, but something was bothering him… Cinder had always been ruthless, so why the change of heart? He guessed for plot convenience.

"i remember everything you do. even if restarted, your actions won't erase. there is a lot of AURA in your heart, Cinder. as long as i live you won't be safe. i'll always know your real face. if you hurt me, **retribution will be mine.** " he smiled, but as if he had just remembered something important his face lit up.

"so i've got a question for ya, do you think even the worst person can change? that everyone can be a good person if they just try?" as he asked, Cinder understood immediately. He was asking if someone as bad as her would be able to do the right thing if needed. She, for the first time in a long time, let out a genuine smile as she knew the answer.

"I think it-" and then she felt an incredible pain in her stomach as blood splattered onto the ground. She looked down and saw not a bone this time, but a vine wriggling through her intestines. The thorns tearing apart her insides as she dropped dead within the next few seconds after it retracted.

A plant appeared in the flower pot on Ozpin's desk. " _T."_ It said, the plant opened its eyes and looked over at the dead body. " _You had the chance to become, no.. t D. Now you will rot, you lost your Semblance, your reputation… your worth, and in turn your power.._ "

Sans looked at Flowey as he remembered what happened back in the Underground. That he was Asriel, and could feel no emotion as a flower. "so, he's got you too huh?"

Flowey let out a demonic laugh in response. " _Mr. Gaster only needs me. She was an experiment, but thanks to you the power changed from one of raw hatred to one of understanding. You've done this twice now, and I'm not a fan. ' !_ _ **HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**_ **"**

Sans sent a bone through the pot, but it was too late, the flower was gone. "knew i was right to hate that flower." He told himself as remembered Papyrus talking to it and the bad things it said. He then began to teleport to, well anywhere he could think of. If Flowey got seven Human souls, it would be Game Over. He had to find Frisk, and find them fast.

 _ **XxX**_

Everything was going according to plan. Well, with it's bumps at least. He had sent everyone to Remnant, Frisk being the hardest of all considering they wouldn't just waltz into his lab like the others. Unlucky for him though, his plan with Cinder and the others had failed. He had almost succeeded in gaining a body capable of using a reset. He could go back… but no. Sans had gotten in the way. He regretted making that eye for him, but knew the world would be nothing without it at the same time.

He floated off in the void, watching through the ripples in time waiting for another dream to intercept. He had an idea, and this one would be quite the wild card.

 _ **XxXxXxXx**_

Annnnnnd done! There ya go folks, a two part battle between Sans and Cinder! I thought I would give you all what you've been asking for, but I realized I couldn't please everyone with a normal battle. A straight out battle would result in anger from people who wanted a serious Sans, and a talk fight would anger those who wanted a straight out battle. So I figured, hey why not do both? By using his Spare act as a pivot, I was able to do both a battle/funny kinda fight AND a serious reset battle. Oh and for those wondering how Cinder got to reset, here's how. In this interpretation Gaster created the Reset BLAH BLAH BLAH that'll be in the next chapter. He created the same one but for Remnant this time, Earth/Undertale/Mt. Ebbot Whichever you prefer to call it already has one. Cinder's interactions with Gaster might be included later. I understand he seems sort of random and not really there but for plot twists, but when I'm able to explain I will! I promise it will make sense! W.D. Gaster is a strange character but I'll do my best to interpret him! Alright I'll keep the rest to myself for now, as for LOVE EXP Semblance and AURA I hope it makes sense now. Frisk can gain EXP in Remnant because in Remnant they gain EXP through training. However, Frisk cannot trade LOVE for AURA because they are different. EXP is the same thing sort of through both worlds. Semblance - Determination. AURA - LOVE. EXP - EXP. That's the jist of that.

Onto Reviews! AgentSigma, it's intentional. When Sans gets more determination he gets capitals, when he gets lazy he loses them. Pony, "The King" will be in the next chapter, he is not to be forgotten! Characters, Thankies I fixed them mostly. They're possible to solve now using the letters and the translation. Torrun451, quentin3655, guest, ZEwolfenstine, lets hope I made it to your expectations! For some reason I don't think I did… MinerKombat1557, Thankies! And ZEwolfenstine, no because to Frisk their last SAVE was in THE END. So going back that far would count as a reset to Sans because he would be back in the Underground and his memories on the surface would be only his own again. Diavolo and HeroBladeRiyet, I know now sorry xD. Pokewarrior, Let's hope you're not tired of Megalovania or Hopes and Dreams yet ;), or any of the other "final themes" for that matter. Evinco, I think you know that so far, but Stay Determined! Christopherprime22, hehe glad someone found it funny. Sorry to make Undyne's fight so short though. Chaos, sorry… he's kinda dead now xD. I do want to say something about Asgore but you have no PM box and nobody wants to hear what I got to say :P And thanks for the suggestion btw! Noob6, it is it's just Cinder's power of flight is a polar opposite to his gravity pull making it more effective to move around for her. Jeebus 15 Reviews guys! You literally got this chapter a week early due to this and got Sans fight scene extended.

 _ **For those of you here for Genocide Sans**_ , you may have noticed how he held back and was disappointed by that. Stick around, there's a very… special match coming soon. Let's just say this will give you exactly the kind of closure you're looking for if this chapter didn't please you. As always, thank you for reading! Leave a review or drop a follow or favorite to give me the determination to write the next chapter! And Woo for Papyrus being in now right? Wanted to wait until the time was right for him to enter. Expect Asgore, Frisk, and more Undyne in the next chapter! Have a great day, and until next time thanks for reading!


	10. Don't BLAKE Out

**Heya guys, this chapter has an experimental music que. Not sure how well it will work but feel free to try it. On the marks [/\\] [{}] that are in the story begin the following video for a hopefully more immersing read. Try and keep up with the pace! (EDIT: Won't let me post the full link, D do dot com forward slash, then past the rest. Thankies and sorry for the inconvenience!)**

watch?v=Rdq0rMrqaYw **[/\\] (Stop Once His Laugh Ends)**

watch?v=qutiELk09vo **[{}] (Skip To 0:07)**

 _ **XxX**_

Asgore slashed lazily at the grim that approached him, already he had killed many of the beasts but they just kept coming and he wasn't sure how long he could keep up. His two comrades, which he had mentally named "Green" and "Big", were running low on energy. If something didn't change this arena would be their tomb.

Once again Asgore sent out a wave of fireballs into the oncoming hoard, demolishing their ranks at the cost of his exhaustion. Green and Big watched his backside whilst he continued to fight this slaughter of a battle. Left and right more Grim approached and he shut them down. Left and right he swung his trident ripping them to shreds, but then a stray beowolf caught his shoulder and brought him to the ground.

His two comrades quickly helped him back to his feet but at the cost of them being stuck extremely close to the army approaching. 'This is it.' He thought to himself as he kept fighting, his vision blurring a bit. 'This is how I go down. At least Frisk will be safe..'

Suddenly an explosion occurred in the upper arena and two figures came out of the crater. He recognized one of them, but no that couldn't be him. Not Sans, he's too lazy to fight. But it was him, him and Cinder fighting it out atop the stadium. The hoards began to rush towards the new commotion giving them a chance to breathe for a moment.

"Snow King! Over there!" Peter pointed at the south entrance where the least amount of Grim were. "If we can make it there there's a chance we can trap them in the arena until we can do a clean sweep of the place! Are you ready?"

Asgore nodded and began to fight with a renewed determination. They pushed through the demons and killed everything that got close. Left and right grim bodies exploded with a satisfying rain of black dust. This was his moment to shine.

His eyes began to glow orange and blue as patterns appeared around him instantly killing some and others with delay, this created a path for them as they ran. Closer and closer they got, 20 meters, 10 meters, it was surprisingly fast progress until they got to the door.

"Peter we've got a problem!" The green haired one said, as he fiddled with something on the other side of the door. "Safety protocol says that both levers must be switched at the same time to close the door! Before you ask there's not enough time to override it!"

Asgore watched as Sans and the lady disappeared back into the hole and the Grim backed off from the hole, too scared to dive in. If only he could have that luck, because he knew what he would have to do. "I've got this one, you two get to the other."

Barth looked at Asgore as he let it set in they were already at the switches. There were two red levers on both sides of the gate. Overall they weren't that heavy but the weight that it would put on the others was much more. "I would argue but I'm guessing we have about 3.5 seconds before we're under attack again. Pull!" So he did, he pulled the Lever so hard that it broke off the wall.

He felt like a true king at this moment, sacrificing himself so others could live. He turned around, ready to fight until he dropped, but nobody came. The entire arena was empty, the damage was there but not a single Grim remained. He walked forwards until he noticed something in the middle of the arena.

The flower turned to him and smiled with evil contempt, "Howdy!"

 _ **XxX**_

"You're kidding right?" Frisk asked, afraid but determined. Sans nodded slowly as he leaned against the seat a bit more. They had gotten a ride from Undyne's friend Raven and were making their way to the arena to pick up Asgore. Sans, Frisk, Yang, Ruby, Blake, Weiss, Pyrah, Jaune, Ren, and Nora sat inside the truck whilest Ozpin, Papyrus, Undyne, and two of Ozpins acquaintances (Glynda Goodwitch and James Ironwood).

"i wish i was kid, but that flower just doesn't know when to quit. i do have a question for you though kid." Sans responded to them, his face dawning the same seriousness it did when he talked to Cinder and back at Grilbys and the MTT Hotel. Frisk knew it was times like these they had to pay attention. "You've heard of someone named W.D. Gaster haven't you?'

Frisk nodded.

"I can't remember who he was to me, a father? A brother? A combination of me and Papyrus? Who knows? What I do know is that he's back, and he intends to take your reset ability." Sans paused for a moment to look around and make sure no one could hear this part. "The only way to take it is to kill you while Chara is in control. If he can do that, he will win and you will die for good. It's time I told you what I make of his tale."

 _ **XxX**_

Gaster was the royal scientist at the time, the finest scientist there ever was. Only problem was he hated the sound of his own voice so he tried to change it. This resulted in the permanent loss of his voice and made him resort to sign language. Poor guy.

For years me and him worked together on different projects revolving around things from Energy to weaponry. He was a genius down to the atom. He created everything a monster would ever need. The Core, multicolored attack codes, regenerating golf courses, and even my eye. One day however, he came to me and told me something strange.

Dr. Gaster told me about an idea he had that might save King Asgore's human child even after death. So we worked on it, the idea worked entirely around the principle and foundations of Determination. Then, he created it. The first ever Reset. We had worked so hard for it but in the end it was that Reset which would kill him.

He learned amazing things through the reset, but every day he used it the look in his eyes changed. It was then I learned to tell the difference with every reset. My eye helped a bit with understanding what was going on, but it didn't help me see what he would do next. Gaster came up with a crazy idea of time travel. The idea that we could turn back the dial of time to the point where we could save the royal child or even win the war.

If only he knew that it was that project that would end him. He relied too much on his resets and believed if an experiment ever went wrong it was just that that would save him. I still remember seeing him use it… seeing his body become fractured and broken, unable to reset. It was that night that I went home to Papyrus and we moved to Snowden.

From that day on I chose to be lazy, I couldn't be responsible for anything else like that. If someone else died that was on them, I had to be responsible for myself. Hehe, that too would change. Apparently the Reset didn't die with Gaster, it moved to the one with the next highest determination, someone that wouldn't have levels high enough to do that for many years. His name would be Flowey.

A side effect of Gasters disappearance was that no one could remember him as his machine wiped him from the timeline, the only reason I remember him is because I saw him die before me. Hell, I don't know how you remember him. Upon Flowey gaining the Resets I found myself feeling guilty watching everyone die, so one day when everyone was dead I snapped. I took responsibility and struck him down.

Hehehe, then after all those resets you came along. I knew I couldn't let you fall down the same path of lunacy that I watched Flowey take, but to do that I would have to watch everyone die again. Here we are now kid, but then I heard you wanted to build that blank tombstone.

It was then I realized that you knew who Gaster was too, and that I was no longer alone. I began to work reconstructing his failed machine in an attempt to bring him back to us. We'd need his genius on the surface more than ever. Sadly, all I could do was bring back a shell of his former self. One that was sick with grief and loss. I let him stay in my lab you built with Alphys but then you disappeared, and upon going to my lab I had found that broken Gaster had taken you to this world.

Frisk, I hadn't brought back a shell of Gaster, that's what's left of him. He wants to reset and get all the emotions back he left in the void. He wants to be unforgotten. That's what he wants Frisk, that's why he wants you.

 _ **XxX**_

Frisk was still processing the story when they heard a banging on the roof of the car. That was their signal to dismount. Both team RWBY and JNPR had heard the story but hadn't made sense of it due to Sans ignoring their questions. Frisk felt like they were in a daze while Chara was dumbfounded on the inside. ' **Frisk… everything.. And I mean everything… it all makes sense now.'**

"Hey Frisk you alright? Sans told us you can fight, so we're gonna need your help in here." Ruby asked, her and her followers looking with concern. Frisk nodded and looked around. They were surrounded by friends here. Papyrus flashed them a thumbs up from the edge of the semi-circle that had formed, Undyne was grinning like nobody's business, Ruby, Yang, Jaune, Ren, Weiss, Blake, all of them stood with support. Even Ozpin had a smile on his face.

Sans stepped forward.

"hey kid, look i've read ahead. Flowey's gonna be in here and so will the final fight. Are you ready because, well, there's no going back from here." His words reverberated around Frisks skull as flashbacks of Asgore came to mind. [Que **[{}]** ]

The end has finally come. The time for a fight has finally arisen. It was no longer a time to talk peace but a time to know LOVE. This was it, and this knowledge… it filled Frisk…. It filled them with a sense of hope. A sense of fear. It chilled them with excitement, but above all else, it fills YOU with * _**N. ***_

They opened the gate with a slice through the wall and charged onto the battlefield. They didn't care about talking anymore, this was war. It was war against the people who had challenged their right to live. The grim, Flowey, Gaster, The White Fang, Cinder. This was revenge for all of it. The army of Grim that laid sprawled out didn't stand a chance as they rushed in guns blazing.

Left and right dead bodies dropped to the ground as they made their way towards the stage that had been set in the middle of the arena. This was their target, and they knew it. "Front formation, Ruby take left side Pyrah take right side! Everyone with Frisk you stay in the middle we'll give you coverage if you protect anyone who goes down! Everyone else with me we're on the forward push!"

They scrambled into the teams that had been demanded of them and got into formations, it was then they acted as a machine.

More Coming Right flank, Team JNPR and Undertale do double time, Right flank and forward right go under heavy attack, Undertale switches to give RWBY some coverage. It was times like these that they wondered how many were left. No matter how many Grim approached they were downed in no time.

Sans eye glowed with an angry blue as he demolished the ranks from behind, no one had time to question where he had gained such ability but they did know that once this fight was over there would be plenty of time for talk. It was up to them to get Frisk to flowey and end the Battle for Beacon.

It actually surprised Frisk to an extent that these people were going on their word that it was important to take down Flowey. Maybe it was for Asgore? Nah probably not. Maybe it's for Beacon? Or Vale overall? It was more important to focus on the carnage ahead of them. There would be plenty of time to ponder such questions later. Now they had to FIGHT. There would be no SPARE just like with Asgore. It had never been more important to win to Frisk than this moment, seeing everyone act in harmony.

Only 50 meters away from the stage now and the Grim were thinning quickly, as Ruby looked up she saw other Hunters and Huntresses making a stand too. Qrow and Cardin were easy to spot out amongst the crowd. Sans was right, this really was the final battle. This would be their last opportunity to strike down the rebellion and Terrorism that plagued the streets of Vale currently. It would be up to them to fix what Cinder had started. What Team Emerald had started.

Yang was in a particular fit of rage due to her framing incident, and it made her think of how much she wanted revenge. It made her semblance rise up inside her, well up with pride and shame as she became stronger. Nothing would stop her. Nothing _could_ stop her. It was like Sans was in a way, but it just increased their determination to win.

They approached the stage and spread out around it going on the defensive. "Finish the Grim everyone! Make sure Frisk isn't harmed that's a direct order from the Monsters!" Ozpin shouted the orders to all of the other members as they nodded and continued to wage their little war in the arena.

Frisk, who had been in formation in front of the steps to the stage, turned around and ran up the steps. As they reached the top they found Asgore and Flowey both there to greet them.

"Hello, Human!" Flowey greeted, sending a vine through Asgore. "I was waiting for you to arrive to kill that old fool! I'm surprised how easy it is to kill things with 4 human souls!" Flowey put on an evil face then dragged Cinder's and Adam's bodies out from… somewhere. "LET'S TRY SIX, SHALL WE?"

Frisk reached back for their stick but instead found a knife as Chara laughed from inside. ' **This isn't a spare battle there princess. In this battle, it'll be kill or be killed.'**

Flowey shouted as he began to absorb the human souls into him and the others began to join Frisk atop the stage. Frisk yelled at them and told them to get off the stage. Flowey had six souls, if even one person died it would be game over. They listened but all of the monsters stayed. As Frisk looked up they saw the cameras were still rolling and had started broadcasting this fight instead. Hundreds of Hunters and Huntresses stood in the stands cheering them on. Ozpin and the others were making their way up to the stand to join them now.

As Asgore began to dissipate into dust Frisk knew what they would have to do as they raised their knife up and the monsters behind them rose theirs too. The grim were all dead, but in front of them stood the real challenge. This wasn't going to be a battle that could be won with the same soul rebellion tactic as last time. This time the souls wanted the same thing as Flowey. Total annihilation.

This time it was up to Frisk to lead the monsters. This time it was up to the Monsters to help the humans. This time the tides had turned. This time, would be the last time. The last time blood would be spilt in Floweys name. (Wait until **[{}]** Ends)

"Do you REALLY think you can beat me?!" Flowey asked as his form began to dissapear into the ground. Frisk knew he was changing into that of his Omega form, but they had no desire to see that abomination appear again. "HAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! You really ARE an Idiot! I would give you a speech but I JUST CAN'T WAIT TO PLAY GOD! HAHAHAAHAHAHA! After all, I AM YOUR bEsT fRiEnD!" (Start **[/\\]** )

The arena fell silent as the challenger disappeared, but to their surprise the arena began to shake. The screens went all static and the lights began to flicker. The sky, already a dark grey, turned blood red as the lights went off. The sound of the ground breaking apart was very easy to hear, but quite frightening as well.

Ozpin and the others stood back with fear as they heard why Flowey was to be feared. They had heard Frisk and Sans tell their story of what he was capable of, but this just seemed too real. The energy coming off of him was too hot, and intoxicating. It seemed impossible that something like this could exist, This battle shouldn't be possible.

They could only imagine what his form would be as the lights began to hum as they started turning back on. The crimson red stayed however, as if warning of what was to come.

A single TV turned on, the jumbo screen, as it was filled with white and a single face. The eyes, two black slits, opened with two red and green pupils as the most horrid laugh ever filled the arena.

" **HEAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHHAAHHA! AHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAH!"**

 _ **XxXxXxXx**_

Everyone, we approach the end. The next chapter will be the last. It has been a great journey with you all, and a great first story. I've discovered what I want to change and what I want to add. The next story I do will have a more developed plot and reactions for one, as I felt this one lacked those. Not bad for someone mostly coming up with all of this on the go.

Reviews: Torrun451, Thankies! However Ultimate God of Hyper Death will most likely not be in the next chapter ;). Thanks for the 10/10 though, I worked hard for it! …. At least I think I did? HeroBladeRiyet, RIP indeed, now she's one with Flowey. Glad you enjoyed the dunking on! Chaos, I think Guests may not get the latest chapter or it just hasn't been updated for you yet. I'm sure you'll see it soon. As for why Ozpin didn't help, he's more worried about his students safety and Sans isn't one of them. You might see more of that in the final chapter, and thankies I'ma try :3. Finally Zander2212, Thankies I will. Please everyone, this next chapter is going to take a lot of effort to write and I'm gonna go proof read the rest of the chapters I think. Leave a review that will FILL ME WITH DETERMINATION! (Please). For those of you who have PM'd me with ideas, This next chapter you might see some of those come to life. For with Omega Flowey, all things are possible.

As always guys, Have a great day and thank you for reading! If you want something to leave a review about… Tell me what kinda story I should do next. It'll be a crossover for sure, but crossover what? I've been toying with the idea of Undertale/Fairy Tale, or UndeRtale/GATE (But I dunno a lot of people who've seen GATE…), Or even Maybe LOZ/SAO? (With Slightly Tweaked Cannon, I hate how Season 1 Ended so stupidly :/) Erm.. I also watch Walking Dead, play The Dark Souls games, Pokemon, Halo, but I'm guessing you guys want Undertale huh? Hehe.

Oh and finally, I said something about CS:GO. My Steam is: SpeederTGS

(I try and put this at the bottom, sorry to repeat myself) Once again, thanks for reading! Please leave a review to get the final chapter out better! Love all you peeps!


	11. A RWBY Among the UNDERbrush

**Heya guys, I guess this is it huh? Hehe… You know I'll be back. For those of you who know some of the Undertale Songs from Youtube, expect to see some references in here. And finally, Disclaimer: I Don't OWN Undertale nor RWBY. I Don't OWN the Music Used in the story. Now, Let The Beginning, End.**

 _ **XxX**_

The lights came on and Floweys Omega form showed for all the world. Frisk felt the same fear they felt way back then… but no.. this was different. This time they were surrounded by friends, this time when they called for help someone would come.

Sadly Frisk should have been fighting not thinking as Flowey launched them off the stage onto the metal flooring below with nothing less than a happy smile. Flashbacks came of the same thing happening in the void, but this time a long string of spaghetti came down to their rescue. "COME HUMAN, WE MUST DEFY NATURE! NYHEHEHEHE!"

Frisk began to climb the overcooked spaghetti, which made it rather firm, but as they got up they saw how good at multitasking Flowey actually was. Sans was trying his best to counter all of the smaller seeds and lasers that were being emitted with bones and having quite the success. Papyrus was playing support on the back rows, and Undyne was whacking away at some… strange looking.. Mouth chains?

They didn't waste any more time analyzing as they jumped into the heat of the fray, slicing away at vines galore. "bRing iT oN kID, yOur DEtErmInAtiON iS sTRonG. iT'S kiLL oR bE KiLlEd sO dON'T GIve UP TiLl oNe oF uS IS gOne!" Frisk then heard the same sound they heard back on the first heart play again. That same song. Frisk remembered it so well, they couldn't help but feel a tinge of regret thinking about Asriel.

It dawned on Frisk as they dodged a Flowey Bomb that if they died this time, Flowey has no reason to reset. If they died this time there would be no coming back. ' **Frisk my life's on the line here too. I've got an idea.'** Chara said from within as they barely dodged another Mouth Chain. ' _What is it? I'm kinda b-'_

And Frisk was once again hit, but this time the caught the edge of the stage and managed to pull themself up. ' **Look, play defensive for about five minutes. That's all I need.'** Frisk nodded as they charged back towards the mouth of the abomination. Undyne had switched her attack from the Mouth Chains to finger guns. God this Flower was weird, but each attack they countered rilled up the crowd even more.

Sans teleported behind them, "five minutes right? that's all Chara needs?" He asked, Frisk wasn't sure how he knew about their mental conversations but didn't have the spare time to ask. Hell if it weren't for Sans they'd be on the ground. Frisk had already seen three Gaster Blasters appear behind them. So Frisk nodded. "good then get everyone off this stage, _now."_

Frisk ran up to Undyne first and pulled her arm, "WHAT KID I'M BUSY?!" Frisk motioned to the edge of the stage knowing there was little chance that she would hear them speaking. Undyne rolled her head in disappointment but got the message and began a mad sprint back. Papyrus saw the two and wanted to be 'with the cool kids' and followed. That was easier than Frisk had anticipated.

Floweys attacks slowed at the notice of the trio leaving until he stopped entirely. "...what?" He asked, his voice concerned and surprised at the same time. "Isn't this supposed to be the final battle?"

Sans laughed. "look. i've gotten really tired of stuff nowadays. everyone just wants to see me pass judgement. everyone waits for me to say another pun. everyone expects me to play by the rules more than anyone else, but i'm done." Sans didn't didn't stand there thinking of a pun, he didn't prepare for an oncoming attack. Instead he did something no one saw coming.

His ever present smile seemed to fade as bones erupted from the ground into Flowey's form making him angrier than ever. However, when he went for a counterattack Sans used telekinesis to hold the large green vines in place. His eyes went dark as a distorted version of Megalovania began playing, and around him an orb of bones erupted destroying all that was in its path.

Flowey began his attack, this time with Mouth Chains but Sans just teleported around the stage. "go ahead and try and hit me if you're able." He teleported again. "i've got a _bone_ to pick with you today. you're out of control you've got to go away."

"oH QUiEt wItH tHe uPbeAT cRaP. i kNOW whAt yOu REAlly aRE! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Flowey sent a bragge of different attacks varying from seeds to bombs. Sans quickly demolished them all. "It's a beautiful day outside…"

"Don't give me this crap you trashbag!" Flowey swore and let loose a reign of explosive leaves, most likely from Cinder's soul. "i'LL KiLl yOU!" Sans sighed and teleported away again. All too easy, yet no one understands attacking won't do anything.

"People are cheering. The skies are brooding." Flowey yelled in anger as he remembered getting dunked on way back in the Underground before Frisk took his reset ability. "I'LL kILL yOu SaNs! I'Ll kILl You aND YOUr bROTher ToO!"

"On days like these.." Sans took a deep breath in as he jumped over a poorly angled vine Flowey had shot in rage. "Things like you.." Flowey sent well over a hundred different attacks throughout the arena but Sans just teleported on top of Floweys _monstrous_ figure and let his own attacks damage him as they went to kill Sans.

" _ **SHOULD BE DEAD ALREADY.**_ " He then summoned Gaster Blasters by the tens to shoot down the giant body. Little by little he felt it crumble beneath him as he summoned a walkway of bones to make a staircase back down to the stage. Thousands of little bones crawled around Flowey bringing his health down at a shocking rate.

"i'LL JUST rESET! yOU cAN't STop ME!" And as he went to reset the load failed. "WHAT?!"

Frisk ran up the stairs and came out behind Sans, out of breath but a smile on their face. "five minutes already kid? things were just getting fun too." Frisk gave a giggle and a thumbs up. Sans then summoned a line of bones as tall as Flowey. "Any last words you overused final boss?"

Flowey smiled and let loose a demonic laugh. "Why yes, I do actually. I-" and the boss fell over, Sans didn't even let him finish before killing him. Unlucky for him he wasn't expecting a bullet to go through his head. Sans dropped to the ground as the bullet went through his skull and he felt ketchup poor out. "...Papyrus… do you want anything?"

"NOT TO DIE!" Papyrus said running over to his brother. Sans grinned at him. "Oh yeah, you're alive this go around. Don't worry, this is merely a _flesh_ wound." Papyrus let a few tears begin to fall down his face. "STOP IT SANS! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS.. NEED THIS LAZY SACK OF BONES I CALL A BROTHER…"

Sans laughed a bit before a few tears of his own began to fall out as well. His body began to fade away as he became nothing more than dust on the ground. Nothing more than dust in the wind. Papyrus sat there cradling his brothers dust welling in tears as Undyne set into a rage.

"WHO DID THIS?! WHO THE ACTUAL HELL IS RESPONSIBLE?!" Her answer came sooner than expected as Cinder walked on stage. She laughed as she deflected Undyes easy hit with a few razor leaves.

"Who would have thought it was so easy to fake your own death? I mean getting a replacement soul for the plant was a bit more hassle than needed, and tricking the entirety of Team RWBY was a challenge too." She swooned, an evil smile spreading across her face as she watched everyone in team RWBY speed their way towards the stadium entrance from the stands.

Cinder then turned around and began to walk away as Undyne sent as many spears as she could summon towards her. She just user her Fall Shield to deflect them and smiled as an explosive leaf went off under Undyne's feet, sending her flying off the stage. Cinder began to fly as she approached the edge of the stage and flew into the commentators box. She picked up the mic and spoke.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it seems like we have one final battle for you all. Little child Frisk VS Team RWBY!" She looked up atop the stadium walls to see Mercury recording. The world would react great to seeing the slaughter of a small child by 'Beacon's brightest generation'.

Frisk watched as the four sprinted towards them. They called for Chara, but ever since Flowey's reset failed it was silent. This battle would be Frisk VS RWBY only. Frisk pulled out their knife once again as they remembered fighting Sans. They watched the foursome climb the steps as tears welled in their eyes.

No.

This wasn't how it was supposed to happen.

Frisk's LOVE wasn't that high, was it really enough to cause all of this? Sans was dead, Asgore was dead, Asriel was dead, and so many innocent people were too. As RWBY came closer Frisk couldn't help but let more images flash into their mind of what happened back in the Judgement Hall. Once again they had chosen the wrong path. Something had gone wrong, they didn't like this ending. Chara was gone, Cinder was alive. Their new friends stood before them with a bloodlust.

This wasn't how it was supposed to happen.

Frisk closed their eyes with a new determination and felt the world fade away. Imbued with Determination, they plunged their knife into their soul…. And then the world went dark.

Frisk chose to RESET.

 _ **XxXxX**_

Frisk awoke not in the Ruins where they expected to be, or even in the SAVE in The END. Instead they awoke in a void. This was a place that Frisk knew all too well. It haunted their dreams, thinking back to the grey door and the memories of the damned.

Frisk stood up and began walking in no particular direction, knowing that their objective would come to them.

" _ **So, you finally broke the code?"**_ A voice echoed through the empty plane. Frisk recognized that tone. That broken tone. One that was usually shrouded and surrounded by strange symbols instead of language. This was the voice of him. " _ **What made you reset, Frisk?"**_

Frisk looked down at the bloodied knife that appeared on the floor, taunting them. "I couldn't take it. I chose the wrong path. I have to try again, there's a way I can spare everyone this time."

He laughed. " _ **Child… you picture me as a foe, not as a friend. You have good reason for that too. I condemned you all to that world, but I had my reasons."**_

Frisk felt a fire burning inside of them. It was _his_ fault that they had to reset. They had no idea if Sans would ever be the same considering Sans had never died before. They hated themself for that. They hated him for that. " _ **Child. You finally reset. You're here, so I've been set free. The moment I decide to reload this save file you will fall down to the underground and die. We will escape the underground with the seven human souls. We will ALL be free Frisk, and it's all because of your sacrifice too."**_

Frisk felt like crying right then, but like a switch their grief turned to anger. They were mad. This was his fault. This was his doing. Even in a reset Frisk could no longer control anything. It made them mad. They were mad. This was his fault. This was his doing.

They grabbed the knife off of the floor and swung madly into the darkness. That same rage they had felt when fighting Sans. Him killing them over and over and over and over and over again. That same bloodlust they saw in Ruby Rose's eyes. No matter how hard they swung that knife it never hit anything though. It wasn't long before Frisk broke down the same way they did back then, and cried.

"It's not fair… I just wanted them all to live. I've stayed true to what I believe. I've stayed determined. Why.. why is nothing the same anymore?" Frisk called out to him. "Why is nothing the same?!" They yelled.

Gaster appeared behind them and soothed them, rubbing his cold hard hand on their back. " _ **Child…. Frisk… you're quite out of character without the underground aren't you? Don't you understand? Have you not put the pieces together yet?"**_

They didn't care that he was in reach now, they just wanted to make some kind of deal and make all of this go away. Make everything right again. "W-what pieces?"

" _ **Look around you. This is no longer a game Frisk. This is a story. This is a story about you. About you meeting new people, and seeing new places. This is the stor-"**_

Frisk turned around and shouted at the doctor. "I don't CARE! How about you take the SAVE file like you planned and fix whatever?! At least everyone lives then!"

Gaster then got down on one knee, and from under his black veil he wrapped his arms around Frisk and gave them a hug. " _ **I understand now what I meant. What it feels like to have a choice again. My plan was to make you reset in that world so when you went back to the RESET point or your SAVE you'd be stuck in the void long enough for me to kill you. If I killed you I'd be, by process of elimination, the most determined being in this dimension."**_

"Then why aren't you doing that now? Why explain your plan to me now?" Frisk asked him, looking down at the knife wondering what it really meant to them.

" _ **Let me spin you my tale young one, while you work through your depression..."**_

 _ **XxXxX**_

I had been in the void a long time Frisk. A very long time, so long in fact that I grew tired of seeing the faces of the underground and began to look for others. Countless worlds I scoured. Searching for new and interesting lives. I saw magic users and human hybrids. I saw demons and zombies. I saw life.. And death.

One day I stumbled across a man who saw the future through his dreams. People would communicate to him through those dreams. Gods, Titans, and other heroes. It gave me an idea.. What if I could do the same?

I began to fiddle with the idea and watched him through his adventures as he fought against Gods and won, cried to Titans when he was in need and got a response, and even beat death. As time continued I did research, things that were very… very… interesting. As time passed I cracked the code and began to communicate through people. I began to change worlds without even being there.

I remember what people called me, they called me a developer. An author. An artist.

Frisk, let me change your perspective. Everything I'm about to say is for the people in the void listening to us right now. Yes, YOU reader. You think Toby Fox was the dog right? No, he never was. Toby Fox was me, Gaster.

Think about it, I created the Core, I was forgotten by everyone when I left because the game was done. I fell into my own creation because I was developing it. My programming is an extension of me, which is why I am "listening".

I didn't want to be forgotten. I knew that even though I had created all of that someone else would take all of my work, I would become nothing more than the ghost in the machine. Even lesser than a dog.

Now, look at me. Now I'm no longer Toby Fox, now I go by Speedarious. I've seen some things and from the void I've written the story. I've changed how the story ends. Isn't that what an author does? When the battles began I wrote something, "Entry Number 22. It worked. Now for Phase 2.". That was me of course. You were the working part. Your involvement and attention was what worked. Phase 2 was to begin wrapping it all up. There was no going back anymore.

Weather you like it or not, you all helped me kill them. You developed the story. You became Gaster. Now Frisk, lets come back to what you understand. Let the readers be readers

It's pretty obvious I used the void to manipulate people to do my bidding and create things like the underground lab for me. Everything played in my favor, but now that you're here I realize that what happens is no longer in my void to play with. I am no longer the developer. The one who plays with my void, is dark, darker, yet darker.

 _ **XxXxX**_

" _ **Frisk, for the first time in this story you have an option. You have a choice. This won't be decided by me, but by the other Gasters of alternate timelines. Listen closely."**_

Frisk nodded to him.

" _ **Number one: You let me reset. I go back and fix myself. I never leave the underground and we live a happy life on the surface, whatever happens in Remnant is canon as it will always be. "**_ He paused and let Frisk ponder the option.

" _ **Number two: You reset again, and go back to Remnant and try again. This time however I won't intervene, and you won't remember a thing. I might even send over some of Remnant's best to us. Who knows?"**_ Frisk was slightly confused on that one. Was he talking about other FanFics…?

" _ **Number three: You go back to Remnant and I do as I had done this time around, and you try to make things right. Finish the fight per say. You will try and undo A Grim Future."**_

Frisk pondered the three options before choosing. "I want to do the third." They asked. Gaster smiled and a portal opened up that showed the forest where Frisk had originally awoken. " _ **Frisk, this is how you got here in the beginning. Weather you knew it or not that wasn't your first go around. Maybe this time you'll get it right though."**_

Frisk smiled and jumped through, the portal closing behind them. Gaster then looked up at you.

" _ **The rest is up to you. Take control of Gaster. Become me. Alter the story from the void and change the timelines to your bidding. You know what is supposed to happen, so it's your own determination that will show Frisk and the monster crew what to do…. Frisk, the fallen child, falls once again, this time into the world of Remnant. While Frisk's friends will may try and save em, it may be too late as disaster is bound to strike soon. After all the powers of FALL can be quite devastating if left to the wrong hands… Those hands are up to you."**_

 _ **XxXxXxXx**_

 _ **(EDIT: THIS FANFIC HAS BEEN OFFICIALLY CONTINUED. ANOTHER CHAPTER AWAITS.)**_

There we go, that's it. Thank you all for reading A Grim Future! This is the neutral ending of a RWBY/Undertale Timeline. For what will happen in the others, that will be up to you guys and gals. I give permission for anyone to create another timeline based off of this one. (Or your interpretation of a finale for this that you like). All I ask is that you tell it's a spin off of A Grim Future so me and others can read it. Good luck my fellow Gasters.

This ride has been a wild ride guys, thank you for everyone who showed support. If this wasn't the end you were hoping for, then perhaps Gaster will give you a Pacifist route or a Genocide route. Just remember, one difference can change the entire story. It's been a blast writing this and reading all of you guys and gals comments. By the time I'm writing this the Story has a little over 9,300 views on the traffic graph, and for someone who's technically a first time FanFic writer that's a huge deal. Just as Toby Fox did, it's my job to leave this open to all of you. Undertale has no end, and chances are will never end. A happy ever after isn't possible, well at least in this timeline. This chapter has a lot of thought and depth, multiple meanings. That's why it took so long to write, so reading over Gaster's parts may shed some light if you're confused.

Reviews. Pony: Thanks on the Title pun and I'm considering a Fairy Tail/Undertale crossover. HeroBladeRiyet: The blank grave was for Gaster, Chara never had a grave, but maybe in another timeline.. Chara did have one… pokewarrior: Oops. Does this count as a cliffhanger? At least you can hope that RWBY, the other hunters, Undyne, and Papyrus can beat Cinder. Torrun451: I considered it, but Frisk and crew aren't the kind to say goodbyes, and Gaster wouldn't die so easily either. After some long thought about it I decided to leave it open for everyone's interpretation. Hence why I said anyone can make a spinoff or finale. Acct: Yeah I PM'd you, and for anyone else who didn't get it since using that font breaks Fanfiction a bit he said it in this chapter.

As always everyone, Thanks For Reading and Have A Great Day!


	12. It's All About The FALL

**!tHis sho/u][eldn/t b?E ,/le**

 _ **XxX**_

"Bout` time you woke up, kid." a voice called from what seemed to be the left. "You've been out quite some time…"

Frisk opened their eyes and was met with a small cabin room. As they looked up to the voice they found a blond male sitting there. His blue eyes locked on with Frisk's as they made eye contact.

"You've been asleep for three months now, a lot has changed." he stated, handing Frisk a cup of tea. "I'd love to hear how the dreams were when you were out. Kept mumbling something about a Doctor or something."

Frisk tried to sit up but his hand came down on their chest. "Woah calm down there. Your body is still pretty tired after all that fighting you did back then. Even though you been` sleeping a lot your body is still regaining its aura. You must not understand how much energy you've burned through."

Memories of the fight with Omega Flowey and Cinder flooded back into Frisk's mind like a brick hitting a window. Sans' death, Asgore's death. If they were here… why didn't the reset work? And why was Chara silent?

The man stood up from his seat and looked out the window. "I'm sure you're confused, and you want answers. Sadly, anything past my knowledge might as well be off limits. A lot of bad things have happened in your absence…"

Frisk stared in disbelief, "Why? What happened when I reset?!" They cried in desperation. They thought back to the good times they had experienced so far. Was all of that nothing?

"The world believes you're the one who led the terrorist attacks on Vale, and also the one who brought the monster into the stadium that went on a three day rampage." He then turned to face Frisk once again. "Currently you're the most wanted person in all of Remnant my friend. Lucky for you… my semblance allows me to see through illusions. Someone framed you and your friends."

Frisk threw the covers off of them and slung their legs over the side of the bed, disregarding his earlier comments not to move. Pain didn't stop them from getting back up when they fell into the Trash Zone. The world went dark for a moment at the sudden movement but they regained their vision after a moment. "W-where's Sans? Papyrus? Asgore? Undyne?"

The man sighed. "I knew you'd ask, so I asked Ruby, and I don't think you'll like the answer though. I'm honestly not sure if you're mentally ready to handle it." he added in that last part while looking at Frisk with concern to get the point across.

They didn't care about 'mental health' and 'personal well being'. All they cared about right now were their friends. "Where are they. My friends." Frisk asked, almost sounding like a statement more than a question.

He sighed again. "Sans is dead and so is the Snow King. Asgore I think you know him as. Undyne and Papyrus were the only ones to make it out of that Death Arena. No idea where Undyne is, but I've heard rumors of Papyrus being in a soup kitchen."

Frisk deadpanned at the news. Not even CHARA could kill Sans. How could anyone, no anyTHING be that powerful..? They had seen Asore's limp body in front of Omega Flowey but had hoped he was just unconscious. Is this the price to pay for an attempt at genocide? "And who are you then?"

"I'm surprised you don't recognize me. Well at least my features that is… my name is Taiyang Xiao Long. Father to Ruby and Yang." he smiled. Taiyang did have the features of the two siblings.

"I could see that." Frisk told him, attempting to hold back the sorrow in their eyes. "You have Yang's hair… and Ruby's face."

He laughed. "Yeah I get that a lot. Say kid you must be hungry… Do you want a bite to eat?"

Frisk slid out of the bed and looked out the bedside window. It looked like a steamy summer day outside. Emotions began to pour inside of Frisk as it set in that Asgore and Sans were gone. They clenched their fist at their side. "Who… w-who killed Sans?"

Taiyang put his hand on their shoulder as he noticed Frisk brushed off his question. "Violence isn't the answer Frisk. I'm taking care of you until we can get your other two friends and get you home. Ruby told me you're not from around here so until you're home, you're my guest.."

"Why can't you tell the others it was an illusion? Why can't I reset? Why does Sans have to be gone when I need him the most…." Frisk started to break down. Taiyang pulled them in for a hug just like Toriel would.

"Look kid. Life ain't fair. Not in the slightest, but based on all that mumblin`` in your sleep I'd say Sans wouldn't be the kind of guy to let death get in the way of something. Neither should you." he wiped away a few of the tears that had begun rolling down Frisk's face and smiled. "It's a shame I gotta keep you a secret, but we'll make it work alright?"

Frisk nodded.

"This is my grandfather's house. I told Ruby and Yang I came here for a getaway vacation after I found your body down in the woods. No idea what it was doing down there, but you're safe here. Safe from the humans at least." he told them. "For whatever you decide to do, that's on you. I've got two daughters to take care of. I hope you understand."

Frisk nodded again. "I got it. I don't want you being caught with me anyways, Ruby and Yang need you. You know where to find me if anything goes wrong. I'll deny any claims to you as well."

Taiyang let go of them. "Thanks kid. I'll be here with you for the rest of the week but then I'm off." he smiled at them then ruffled their head.

"You never mentioned why you couldn't tell everyone it was an illusion if your semblance was to see through illusions." Frisk added.

He locked up for a moment before sheepishly rubbing the back of his head and answering. "Well.. that's the thing…. You see I've had a little problem with the authorities. I kinda put a baby in Qrow's sister...and there was that one drinking accident up north… and when I caught fire to the teacher room back when I brought Yang to school for the first time…" he mumbled that last part but had a big blush going on as he thought of how embarrassing it was.

Frisk might not have Sans around… but maybe life wouldn't be so bad after all.

 _ **xXx**_

 **One Week Later**

Qrow walked into the club, but this time he wasn't here for a drink. Ever since Ozpin disappeared he'd been forced to stay sober while he filled the void. Luckily for him, his worry might be over soon.

He sat down at one of the tables and waited patiently. His accomplice should be here soon enough. Twiddling his thumbs and thumping his foot to the beat of the club, he waited almost an hour before she arrived..

A girl in a leather jacket walked in and scouted the room for her target. She looked left, then looked right. Then she saw him. He sat patiently waiting for her in a booth at the corner of the club, alone. "Nice to see you again, Qrow." she said as she sat across from him.

He perked up a bit as she caught his attention. "You too, Yang." He reached into his pocket on reflex for his flask but of course there wasn't one. He sighed, "Thank you for meeting me here. I've got something on that cold case with the kid."

"Oh?" she replied, her eyebrows high in surprise. "Do you know where Frisk is?"

He shook his head. "No, but we do have another lead on something about that case in general…" He then reached into his pocket and pulled out three pictures. "Tell me what you think of these." he said, sliding them to her.

She looked over each one, seeing all the details. Each one was a black and white photograph taken by Vale spies. The first one was of a bar, the second a forest back in the winter, and the third a fire by the river. Each had a very easy to spot similarity… a figure with a black cloak on.

"We believe it to have the same aura as the kid." he stated, leaning back in his seat. "You might be getting revenge sooner than you thought."

Yang gathered the photos from the table and stashed them in her hip pocket. She then got up from the table and left without saying another world, her hair a blazing fire. "Be safe kid." Qrow muttered as he watched her leave. He pulled his pocket watch out and looked at the time. "...there's no telling if things could get worse."

With that Qrow got up from his seat and went up to the bartender. "Screw it. Gimme a shot of your strongest." he asked. The bartender laughed as he poured Qrow a drink. He was never sober for too long.

If only he had noticed the cloaked figure a few stools down from him.

 _ **XxX**_

Yang entered the apartment with the three pictures in hand. Her teammates immediately turned to see the angered blonde throw them onto the table. "We have a lead on Frisk."

Weiss was the first one to make their way towards the nightstand next to Yang and Ruby's 'bunk bed'. "A hooded figure." she looked on with disappointment. "What's the proof this is even Frisk? Anyone can walk around in a cloak if they want to. It's not exactly against the law.."

"In the middle of summer though?" Blake chimed in from her bed, her ears twitching as if sensing danger. "I can tell you from my time in the White Fang's later days… you only wear that kind of clothing if you've got something to hide."

"So you're telling me if I wear a hood then I get to be a nasty member of the White Fang too?" Weiss quickly retorted back.

"I've already told you I quit for a re-"

"Enough you two! I know you guys don't like talking much about Frisk anymore after what they did to us… and I know it brings up bitter emotions… but we can find them! If this is our only lead then it's our job to check it out!" Ruby cried out to her sister and friends. Yang placed her hand on Ruby's shoulder.

"She's right." she then placed her fingertips on the corner of the table. "If we're going to do this, we have to do this as a team. Vengeance, for one, will not work."

Ruby placed her palm on the nightstand as well. "Count me in." As she said that Blake wandered from across the room and held her hand out in consideration before adding to the team. "It's your choice now, Ice Princess."

Weiss looked down at her hand in moderation. Frisk had hurt them... betrayed them even. They had thought this entire time Frisk and the monsters were allies until the smoke cleared. Until the monster they called 'Undyne' put a spear in Winter's belly. Where was the justice in that? Why did Frisk disappear right when they had them caught? The monsters caused so much havoc but it was Cinder who had saved them in the end. What a plot twist that was…

"I'm in."

 _ **XxX**_

The four departed from the train and began to make their way down to the cabin that's suspected to hold their target. Only downside is, since it's a recon mission it's all taking place in the dark of night.

"Dibs on talking first." Weiss said as an attempt to stir up a conversation. "To Frisk of course."

The air had been thick with seriousness ever since they left for the train ride and the small talk did seem to help the atmosphere around them. "Well I guess you sorta deserve it after everything that went down. You sure you're not just gonna stab em?" Blake accused her, but to her surprise she didn't get an insult in return.

"No. I'm gonna make sure they come home alive, that kid's gonna pay for messing with my family." She thought back to her sister lying in the street. Unconscious and bleeding profusely. It was like something out of a nightmare.

The rest of the walk was back in silence as they quickly made their way to the house under the cloak of night. It wasn't until a house with a single light inside came into vision that anymore conversation was made. "I take it that's the house we're looking for?" Ruby asked, Yang nodded in response.

"On three we run from our cover and make a beeline towards the house. Ruby you've got the door, Blake you've got the keenest eyes so watch our flank. As soon as the door is open we split up and search the place. Meet back at the front door. Got it?" Weiss told them. Nods came in response. Normally Ruby would be leading but it was Weiss who got to call the shots on this particular operation. "One…"

Everyone readied their weapons and got in stance in preparation. Yang's hair visually flared up in excitement. "Two…"

"Three!" and everyone began a mad dash to the house. Ruby used her semblance to get their first and smashed it down with her momentum. Yang and Weiss followed behind and Blake kept look out while they checked the first room.

A brief pause could be found until Yang called "Clear!" and the last two went inside and shut the door behind them. Good the plan was going well so far… The four nodded at each other and began to look around the house for any clues to Frisk's wear-about, or Frisk in general.

After about two minutes of searching the four came back out into the only lit room, the living room, all empty handed. "Find anything?" Weiss asked.

"Nada." Yang responded.

"Nope." Ruby confirmed.

"Nothing but empty ketchup bottles." Blake finished.

Ketchup bottles? Why would that be of any importance here? Then it dawned on Yang. Back at the bar...three months ago…it was s-

"heya guys. how nice of you to let yourselves in." the figure in the cloak said from the open front door, interrupting Yang's thought. Immediately the squad took a defensive stance. "what? you're the ones who had the _spine_ to break a dead skeletons door. come on show some hospitality would ya?"

The four looked at each other, no longer sure what to do.

 _ **XxXxXxX**_

YEH. MESA BACK PEEPS. GOT THIS AWESOME EDITOR WHO'S HELPING MY AWFUL GRAMMAR TOO. SHE'S PRETTY COOL. I ALSO PAY HER IN NON EXISTENT COOKIES. GRAMMAR UPDATES AND SUCH COMING TO ALL CHAPTERS SOON!

So… Yeah I decided to continue this story. I hated the ending I gave it but final's were coming up and I didn't know where else to take it. Soooo…. I paused my other story to think of a continued plot for this one! Wooooooo. I'll be adding more chapters to this and this time you won't be left with a crappy ending either. Thanks for coming back I know it's been a while!

Reviews: pltrgst: Nah it's not. Thanks for keeping it going. And yeah me too. Guest: I sorta forgot Winter was Weiss's sister when I wrote that… Winter just so happens to have the same name as our seasonal maiden :P Not the same person. Thanks for pointing that out. Guest: Don't worry. Sans is OP but he's a glass cannon. Can deal the damage but can't take it. ChocoChipzCookie: Welcome to our somewhat Genocide run! Wooooo :P Tindle: Poor Neutral/Pacifist player… Jk I pity the Genocide players. It's hard :_: (Not just killing either. The emotions.) Guest: Nah. Gaster likes the void xP Evinco: I doooooo. Wait what does this have to do with anything? Torrun451: Yeah. It's on pause for now :P Guest: Someone's actually doing one I really like on SAO/Undertale if you're interested. Takes place with Gaster and has a really neat plot. I'll leave that to him/her. Guest: I know. Please forgive me…. Faustthedead: Under the Fairy's Tail. It's on pause atm for this story though. MechaSniper51: That WOULD be interesting. I really wanna introduce Sans to the German. I forget their names it's been awhile sorry… Pokewarrior: I gotchu. All will be explained my friend. HeroBladeRiyet: Thankies :3, Refer to MechaSniper51's review comment for more on IS/UT. Myra the Vulpix: Thankies! I love Papyrus.. But I like Gaster more. AND I WILL STAY DETERMINED! Quentin3655: Maybe in an AU.

Thank you all so much for reading! Leave a review for faster updates! Welcome back everyone!

As always, have a great day!


End file.
